Possibilities
by 71star
Summary: She's a photographer and is assigned to take photos of Millionaire Demetri Petrov. Can a cold, shrewd business man fall for this strong willed, outspoken photographer? The POSSIBILITIES are endless. ..
1. Chapter 1

**Possibilities**

Chapter 1

"Bella, why must you go across the country?" My best friend Angela asked.

"That's where my family is and I surely don't want to stay here in South Carolina. I love you Angela. But Ben and Tyler are best friends and with him being a reporter, I'd see him everywhere. I really don't want to see him and that tramp Lauren any more than I have too." I replied.

"I guess I can understand that. But I'm going to miss you." Angela hugged me.

"Me too Ang. Thanks for being a wonderful friend through all of this, even when Ben was being an ass to me." I shook my head.

"Hey. We've been roomies and best friends for the past 10 years! I'm the one who introduced you two." She laughed.

"And we did have some good times, until he decided to stick his wick somewhere else." I waved her off.

"You have a way with words." She shook her head.

"That's why I'm a photographer Ang." I smiled.

We finished packing my stuff and loading it on to the U-Haul.

"I still can't believe you let him keep both cars, especially your Mustang! That was your baby." She sighed.

"Oh, he didn't get to 'keep' them. Well his truck he did. But my Mustang he paid dearly for in the divorce. He has a hefty alimony payment every month." I smiled.

"So you did take an alimony settlement?" Angela asked.

"Heck yes. With as much sweat equity as I put into this house, our relationship, I took it. The house he has to sell or pay me half and the judge gave him six months to do that as for the rest I get in a monthly settlement. So I'll only be living with my twin sister and her family for a little bit." I smiled.

"That's awesome. I can't wait until you get your own place so I can come and visit." Angela hugged me.

"Me too. She's got three kids and while I love my niece and nephews, I don't want my own right now. I'm only 25." I shrugged.

Angela laughed with me.

After a week of driving and picture taking, I finally reached Jessica and Mike's house.

I'd called to tell her I was a few minutes out and they were waiting for me in the front yard.

"Bebe!" Jessica ran to me and hugged me.

"Jess you look great!" I held her at arm's length. She'd just had a baby three months ago. My niece Ashlee.

"Well, when you're chasing these two and trying to keep up with Mike's schedule…" she led off.

"I'm just happy to be back home. I've missed you." I hugged her tight.

"Why don't you get your bag and shower. We're going to dinner with dad and his new girlfriend tonight." Jessica smiled.

"New girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, he and Sue have been dating for several months. She just moved in with him." She waggled her eyebrows.

I just laughed at her, she and Mike were SO made for each other.

After showering and putting on a black skirt, and a maroon and black fitted sweater and my black Louie Louboutin ankle boots with black tights, leaving my hair down in waves and light makeup I was ready.

"Wow! When did you get a sense of style?" she laughed.

"Ever since I started my professional business. I needed to look a certain way for the South's elite." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you'll be turning heads tonight." She clucked her tongue.

"Jess, that's the last thing I want to do." I shook my head.

"Yeah well, good luck with that outfit." She chuckled.

I helped her get the kids rounded up, just as Mike came through the door.

"Well, well if it isn't Bella Swan." He grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Mike, can't breathe." I slapped his arm.

"Sorry, we haven't seen you in a couple years and Jess has been stressing ever since your divorce." He shrugged.

"Well, I've assured her I'm fine. So let's get the rug rats in the Suburban and head out, I'm dying to see dad." I smiled.

Reaching the restaurant in record time, I saw my dad standing out front with his arm around a beautiful Native American woman.

I jumped out of the truck and walked as fast as I could to my dad.

"Daddy!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Bells! So good to have you home. Uh, this is Sue. Sue Clearwater." He smiled.

"Hi Sue. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and she in turn grabbed me into a hug.

"Your dad hasn't stopped talking about you since you told him you were moving back." She said to me. "He's been over the moon and I can see why."

"Dad." I squeezed his hand.

"Hey, I've missed you. You're too much like me." He whispered to me as Jess and Mike walked up.

Jess and I might have been twins, but that's the only way we were alike.

Jess was the spitting image of our mother, or what we knew of her. She walked out on my dad when we were two and has never contacted him again.

I was just like my dad, not only in hair and eye color, but I was a go getter and quiet at the same time.

Jess was worried about her place in society and being the perfect mom. It fit Mike's personality, because he was all about his families sporting goods business that had went nationwide when Mike took charge.

They traveled and hobnobbed with some of the elite athletes and wealthy for whom Mike's second company Newton's Workout. It was a stupid name, but he got the business and built specialty workout rooms for the rich and famous.

We enjoyed dinner and as we were waiting for dessert my phone rang, I excused myself and walked outside.

"Alice? Why are you calling? It's 3am in Paris!" I laughed at my other college roommate.

"Angela called and told me you'd finally made the move! I can't wait to get back to Seattle!" she shouted.

"When are you due back?" I asked.

"Next week and I've got a business proposition for you." I could tell she was vibrating from over the phone.

"OK. I'll come to your office Friday?" I asked.

"Make it Monday. I'm going to wrap things up here and get home." She laughed.

"OK. Monday it is!" I laughed with her.

"I'll call my assistant Laurie and make sure she clears my schedule. It's so good to be near you again." I could tell she was crying.

"I can't wait to see you Alice, 4 years is too long." I sighed.

"Yes! See you Monday. Ciao!" she giggled and hung up.

Turning to walk back in I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." I looked up at the tall gentleman.

"Can you watch where you are going?" he asked with a scowl.

"Oh, so sorry. I didn't know you owned the sidewalk." I snapped.

"Maybe not the sidewalk, but the building and restaurant." He snarked.

"Good for you." I walked past him and back to my seat, my current good mood gone.

"Everything alright?" my dad looked at me.

"Yeah, it was Alice. She's got a business proposition for me." I shrugged.

"And that's got you scowling?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I bumped into that man while walking back in and he was an ass." I huffed.

"You, bumped into Demetri Petrov?" Jessica's eyes widened.

"And?" I questioned.

"And? He owns like most of Seattle, Bella." Mike scoffed. "I've been trying to get his business for years."

"That gives him no right to be rude." I snapped.

"Seriously Bella, you have like NO idea and he's the most sought after bachelor in the Pacific Northwest." Jessica sighed.

"Jess!" Mike chastised.

I looked over my shoulder and he was staring at me.

"Seriously, he's going to stare now?" I questioned.

"That's usually a good thing." Jessica smiled.

I just shook my head and ate my dessert.

The weekend was filled with me getting my room organized, dad, Sue and Sue's son and friends unloading my U-Haul into my newly rented storage unit. Which I really hoped was temporary, due to the amount of noise in Jessica and Mike's house.

"Bella, this is my son Seth and his good friends Jake and Quil." Sue smiled.

"Hi guys. Thanks so much for helping me today." I smiled.

"No problem, anything for Mrs. Clearwater." They assured.

We were done quickly and headed back to my dad's for dinner.

"Are Jess and Mike joining us?" I asked.

"No, they had more important things to do." Sue sighed.

"That's Jess' way of declining politely." I pointed out, which made Sue laugh.

"Yes, she does it quite often when we invite them over. It breaks your dad's heart. I think that's another reason he's glad you're here." She hugged me.

"Well, I've missed my dad and I wouldn't make an excuse to stay away." I assured her.

Dinner was fun, Seth and his friends were only a year younger than me so we got each other. I could see Seth and me becoming close.

I said goodnight to everyone around midnight and headed back to Jessica's.

Alice would be reaming my butt for dark circles tomorrow morning, but it was worth it. I got to spend a lot of time with my dad and getting to know Sue, whom I was already in love with. You could not be. She's warm, radiant and welcoming, plus she made my dad happy.

I crawled into bed after a nice warm shower and fell fast asleep.

I had a feeling Alice's business proposal was going to take a lot out of me.

AN:

So… This is my newest story.

It WILL be Bella and Demetri.

I hope you enjoy it…

Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Possibilities**

Chapter 2

"Bella!" I hear her before I see her, my oldest and dearest best friend and roommate from college, Alice.

"Alice!" I mock her and all her happiness.

"Look at you and your grown-up clothes." She makes me spin around for her.

"Yeah, well I had to do the grown up thing if I wanted work in Atlanta. Those damn Housewives." I rolled my eyes and we both burst out laughing.

I'd worn an all-black dress, with a Sabrina collar belted waist and at the top and bottom it had two alternating strips of sheer. It was professional, yet elegant. I wore a pair of black Jimmy Choo mesh boots to complete the dress and my hair up in a messy bun.

"Well, for whatever reason you had to learn to dress like that, I'm grateful. You look fabulous and perfect for the job opportunity I'd like to discuss with you." She linked her arm with mine as we walked into the hotel restaurant.

After ordering drinks and our lunch, Alice got down to business.

"OK, as you know, I design clothes and I was asked to design a new, more 'hip' if you will suit and clothing line for the young professional men our age." Alice smiled.

"Why am I not liking that smile, Alice?" I glared at her.

"What? You've got the simple job. I've asked my good friend and investment partner to be my model. He owes me one for a horrible blind date he set me up on last year. Anyway, you're the best damn photographer there is and now that you're here, you're going to need to make a name for yourself. I doubt you'll want to do just kids and families forever, right?" she arched a perfectly waxed brow at me, making me sigh.

"Ali, I know what you're trying to do." I challenged.

"Bells, I would never." She smirked.

"Fine, fine. Who is this mystery man?" I rolled my eyes.

"Demetri Petrov," Alice smiled at me while I groaned.

"What? Bella, he's just a normal guy. Don't get all stressed because he's the most eligible bachelor in Seattle." She laughed.

"I bumped into him last night. He was a complete ass and then continued to stare at me." I shook my head.

"You what? When?" She was all smiles.

"After I got off the phone with you, at the restaurant." I shrugged.

"Bella!" She squealed. "This is great! I'll set up the meeting between you two next week. The photo shoot will take place between his office and condo; it will probably take you a good three to four days. It's a huge line and he's very particular. He'll want to look through the photos and help choose the best ones. He's also limited on time." She simply stated.

"Are you sure you want me doing this?" I asked.

"Bells, you've not only photographed some of the most influential people in the South, but their homes and businesses. Of course you're the right person for this." She insisted.

"OK but if he's an ass; you know I won't hold back. Just call Tyler up and ask him." I busted out laughing.

That brought us onto the entire conversation of my cheating ex and how I ended up back home.

"I missed my family. I didn't want to stay in the South anymore. Everyone that I loved is here, minus Angela. But most everyone we went to school with is still around Jess said." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, last year when I was here Lauren was waddling around with baby number 5, still not married and living off her parents. What an embarrassment." Alice shook her head.

"Serves her right for all the mean shit she pulled in school." I shrugged.

"True. Rose and Emmett are still the same. Married but with separate lives. She models and he plays football for the San Diego Chargers. Their house is here and they meet up with everyone a few times a year. Edward was dating Tanya, but they're always on and off. So who knows? Now that's who you should date, again." She giggled.

"No, once was more than enough and we all know how well that ended." I rolled my eyes.

"Just because he's a little controlling and you're strong willed…" she broke out into laughter.

"A _little_ controlling?" I replied. "He wanted me to be some pretty, pretty princess or some shit! Come on Alice!"

"Well in all fairness you two made a beautiful couple." She batted her eyes.

"Ugh! You're a hopeless single romantic!" I chastised her. "Did you forget about the number Jasper did on your heart?" I know it was a low blow, but she brought up Edward.

"No. But we're past that. We talk now and we're friends, believe it or not. And the funniest part of it all? He's engaged to my assistant! I know, right? She had no idea, and he didn't know she worked for me because she stays here and takes care of business here. She rarely travels with me, unless I'm going to a fashion show and then we'll go together, it's a mini vacation and a great perk for her. She really is sweet. Kind of like you in the quiet and bookish department, but I've seen her out with her friends and she lets loose." Alice smiled.

"Wow! I can't believe you're OK with all that." I laughed.

"Hey, we weren't meant to be, I've accepted that." She shrugged.

"How's my brother?" I asked. I cringed even asking, and Alice raised an eyebrow, sighing.

"I guess you and Jess didn't talk about him? And I know your dad didn't talk about him." She looked down and drew circles on the table.

We sat silently for a few minutes.

"Last I heard he and Vicky were in Oregon and had a little girl about six months ago. Her name is Jayme Marie. James has been working steady, but Vicky last I knew was in jail. She tested positive for drugs when she gave birth. Luckily Jayme was only a few weeks premature and from what mutual friends have said to Edward, she's doing fine." Alice smiled sadly.

"Wait, so I have a niece and no one bothered to tell me?" I seethed.

"You didn't know? I thought you at least knew or heard." Alice grasped my hand.

I shook my head sadly.

"I need to see James and my niece. Vicky can rot in hell. All she did was bring him down. I think that's why he and my dad don't talk anymore." I sighed.

"Probably, he was really screwed up Bella. Your dad couldn't keep either one of them out of jail." Alice reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. That's why my brother missed my wedding. Maybe it was an omen?" I joked.

"Seriously though, I need you to see if you can get me his address. I'd like to go see them." I asked her.

She nodded and then we finished talking about business.

"You'll be meeting Demetri on Wednesday. He wants to have a lunch meeting first. He's made reservations at II Corvo, an Italian restaurant that's supposed to be excellent. I haven't tried it yet, but Edward and Tanya rave about it." She shrugged.

"OK. I'll give it a go. But if he's an asshole I'm walking out and I'm liable to tell him so to his face." I pointed my breadstick at her.

"Bella, come on. Dem is my good friend." She chastised.

"Oh and I'm chopped liver?" I laughed humorlessly.

"No Bells, but he's also an investor of mine." She sighed.

"I get it, OK. I'll play nice." I winked.

"Good. I'll send you everything he's asked for you to bring and all the clothes will be delivered before the shoot. Do you require an assistant?" she asked.

"No, I like to work alone. Then no one can screw up my work but me." I laughed.

"Alright! Well then we're done until Wednesday night, which we'll be having a get together at my parent's house. You remember the way, right?" she smiled.

"Yes, I remember." I didn't argue, it'd be no use.

"OK, just try to be there around 7:30." We finished lunch and caught up on other useless topics before saying goodbye.

I wasn't looking forward to Wednesday and Mr. Petrov.

 _AN:_

 _Sorry for the delay…_

 _Hope you enjoy this one…_

 _Give my prereader some love…_

 _Reviews=Love_

Thanks so much to my new BETA **jupiter2005** , welcome aboard!


	3. Chapter 3

**Possibilities**

Chapter 3

I awoke early Wednesday morning feeling energized and ready to take on Demetri.

I'd picked my outfit out last night, knowing what Alice said I decided on an off the shoulder black jumpsuit with my black Jimmy Choo wedge sandals.

I want to look classy and professional at the same time, but I don't want to put off the wrong vibe and if he decides he wants to do some shooting today, I'll be in comfortable shoes.

Not to mention I've got to go to the Cullen's tonight, I was not looking forward to dealing with Edward tonight either. Sigh…

Dragging myself out of bed, I showered and left my hair down to dry in soft waves.

Applying soft makeup and some gloss, I was ready to go.

Arriving at II Corvo, I told the host my name and he ushered me to a booth in the far back.

Demetri was already there and stood when I walked up.

"Ms. Swan." He said so formally.

"Mr. Petrov." I smiled and sat down.

"Please, call me Demetri. You look familiar?" he smiled.

"Call me Bella and yes, you ah, bumped into me on Monday. Outside _your_ restaurant." I smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I must apologize. I was having a very bad day." He smiled.

"Well then, bygones… Let's get down to business." I stated.

"You're very forgiving." He nodded.

"Not usually, but I'm trying to be on my best behavior. Alice warned me." I laughed.

"Really? You're scared of Alice?" he chuckled.

"Have you ever been on the pixie's bad side? Maybe not, you're just an investor." I shrugged.

"Excuse me, I've known Alice for a few years and I've been on her bad side plenty!" he scoffed.

"You ever had her pissed at you because of the way you dress or because you wouldn't go to a party with her or on the blind dates she set up?" I gave him the bitch brow.

"Only because I wouldn't go out on a blind date. I love going to parties and I can dress myself just fine." He said in a challenge.

"Well this was in college. Frat parties were NOT my thing and there was no reason to dress up to go to class. Sweats and tanks were perfect with a hoodie." I shrugged.

"So when did this style appear?" he asked with a smirk.

"When I was in Atlanta. Those housewives wouldn't talk to you if you had a hair out of place." I laughed.

"So you're a freelance photographer?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that. I had a studio and everything there. I've just arrived here so I haven't had a chance to research anything here yet. Alice is my first client." I shrugged.

"Why did you leave Atlanta?" he asked.

"I missed my family." I stated simply.

"Why do I think it's more than that?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Look, are we here to talk about my personal life or work?" I snapped.

"I'm just trying to figure out who I'm going to be working with. Will I have a jealous husband or boyfriend to deal with. We're going to be working together a lot." He smirked.

"Alice said this would only take a few days." I said in confusion.

"Well, her photoshoot will. But I'm also looking for someone who can help me take photos of my properties and some of my upcoming events." He smirked. "It'd be a great way to get your name out there, especially if you don't want to deal with housewives anymore. _AND_ I will give you a state of the art dark room." He offered.

"Let's see how Alice's photoshoot goes first." I counteroffered.

He nodded and we finished lunch.

"Well, should we get started today? I've got the afternoon free and nowhere to be until tonight. I'm guessing you were invited to Alice's house as well?" he asked.

"Yes, I was." I nodded. "And I'm free as well, shall we?" I asked.

The shoot wasn't long. We'd been at lunch for almost three hours, just talking. He wasn't too infuriating. He was very meticulous though when it came to pictures.

"I would like to accompany when you develop these or have you bring the pictures by before Alice sees them, I don't want crap." He stated.

"Excuse me, have you looked at any of my work?" I challenged.

"Yes, yes I have or else I wouldn't have agreed to this. But that doesn't mean I won't inspect your work." He argued.

"Fine. Just know that I'm the best." I said before I turned and walked over to finish packing my equipment.

"Will you let me give you a ride to Alice's?" he requested.

"And how will that look? You do know her brother is my ex-boyfriend." I sassed.

"Edward? I can't imagine someone like you with him. You're way to opinionated and self-sufficient for a control freak like him." He sneered.

"No love lost between you two?" I smiled.

"Not after what he did to my sister, no. But I love Alice and her parents. So what do you say?" he urged.

"Fine. Thank you. Saves me from having to Uber." I teased.

"Do you need car service while we're doing the shoot?" he questioned.

"Oh no. I have my own, I just wasn't sure of the parking situation." I smiled.

"I'll make sure you've got a parking pass for my executive garage." He responded. "We'll get you one on the way out."

Arriving at the Cullen's house was giving me butterflies. I hadn't seen them since my wedding. And although their son was an ass, they were the most wonderful people and Esme used to make sure I was looked after while I was dating Edward.

"So, are you ready for this?" he smirked as he came around and opened my door.

I just nodded as he helped me out.

Knocking on their door, who else would answer but Edward.

"Demetri." He looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. "Alice told me she invited you."

"Are you going to let us in or make us stand out here?" he inquired.

"So is this your new flavor?" Edward sneered at Demetri, not even giving me a second look.

"Actually no. She's a business partner to Alice and I." Demetri smirked at me, causing Edward to look.

"Bella?" his mouth fell open. "What are you doing here? Is Tyler with you.?" He asked and I stiffened.

"No!" I snapped. "He's currently in Atlanta with his cheating ass."

"What?" he laughed. "He left you?" he kept laughing and before I could throat punch him, Esme saved the day.

"Bella!" she gave me a huge hug. "Let's get out of here and let these boys finish their pissing match." She eyed them both.

"Mrs. Cullen." Demetri nodded.

"Hello Demetri, it's so wonderful to see you and with Bella." She winked at me. She always hated the way Edward treated me, and told me so when I broke up with him.

"Oh, we're just…" Demetri cut me off.

"We're in the beginning stages." Demetri pulled me close. "She's been hurt so many times before, so you can imagine she's a little gun shy." He kissed my hair and I swear Edward turned red.

"Bella! Demetri!" Alice squealed as she ran down the stairs. "I'm so glad you both made it." She hugged me tightly. "You look fabulous! I love this jumpsuit!"

"So you two haven't killed each other yet, that's a sign." She smiled.

"Of course not. I adore Bella." Demetri pulled me even tighter. "She's such an outspoken and beautiful woman, any man who let her slip through his fingers is a fool."

"We've got one of those." Carlisle chuckled as he appeared out of nowhere slapping Edward on the back.

Alice squealed and pulled us into the den to talk about the shoot.

Edward was staring at me all night, when Demetri would catch him he'd put his arm around my chair and glare at Edward.

Dinner was great as always. I offered to help Esme clean up, but she wouldn't hear of it.

We all retired to the back porch to have coffee and dessert.

"Esme, I'd love to photograph your house. Your garden and everything belongs in a magazine." I coaxed.

"Oh Bella! I'd love that." She beamed.

We got up to walk the garden and chat about dates, I also told her that Demetri and I were not dating and she told me to give it time. I shook my head and told her she was like her daughter, a hopeless romantic.

She left me to look over the gardens and I was in awe.

Sitting on a bench, just looking and getting the picture in my head I was disturbed my Edward.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"You do look fantastic; why didn't you ever dress like this when we were together?" he scowled.

"We were in high school! I shouldn't have had to dress like this for high school. What was wrong with jeans and t-shirts?" I scoffed.

"Bella. Jeans and t-shirts are for lounging around, not for public." He laughed.

"That, that's why we're no longer together. You try and talk to me like I'm stupid and don't know what I want. Sorry Edward, I've wised up even more than that silly high school girl." I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I warned.

"Or what?" he chuckled darkly.

"Or I'll beat your ass again Edward." Demetri said walking up.

Edward dropped my arm and backed away.

"Bella are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's go back to the house." I walked away.

"Stay away from her." I heard Demetri threaten.

Arriving back Alice said that Esme and Carlisle had retired for the night.

"I think I need to leave too, it's been a long day and I have an early start tomorrow." I yawned.

"OK. Keep me posted you two." Alice hugged me tight.

"Will do." I nodded as she let us out the door.

Half way to Jessica and Mike's house I had to unleash.

"Why did you have to swoop in and be my knight in shining armor? Now Edward's going to be looking for us to be together." I snapped.

"It just rolled off my tongue. I couldn't help myself." He smiled.

"Look, we're going to be working together, that's it." I scolded him. "I just got divorced, I don't need another man in my life to complicate things." I stated.

"OK. No complications. Work only." The rest of the ride home was quiet.

I thanked him for the ride as I unloaded all my supplies and told him I'd see him bright and early to get started.

He nodded and waited until I got inside and then peeled off.

I sighed and leaned against the door.

Why do men have to be so damn complicated.

AN:

I'm sure I'll have haters for making Edward an ass…

But it's just the way it is…

He's not a big part of the story anyway…

Enjoy!

Thanks again to my BETA **jupiter2005**!

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**Possibilities**

Chapter 4

Our next two sessions went off without a hindrance.

Demetri remained distant and I just did my job, only talking when we utterly had too.

I was dreading tomorrow though. We'd be doing Alice's underwear line for men at Demetri's house, and he'd asked me to stay afterward for a party he was having so he could help me get my name out.

"Is that such a good idea Demetri?" I hesitated.

"Bella, I'm going to introduce you to the Who's – Who, your business is going to take off. Speaking of which; have you thought about my offer of the studio?" he asked.

"I have and I'd appreciate the help. I'm sure it'll be better than some of the spots I've been looking at, particularly since I don't want an actual studio. No more kids and housewives as regulars. If I've got friends that want something done, that's different." I smiled.

"Do you know you're even more beautiful when you smile?" he pushed a stay hair out of my face.

"Demetri…" I warned.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it." He shrugged. "You're really beautiful."

I just shook my head and told him we were done for the night.

"I'll meet you at the office. We can look at the studio space I have for you." He smiled as he walked me to the door.

"OK. Sounds good," I nodded.

As soon as I walked out the door and turned on my phone it was blowing up. Alice. I pushed her number and laughed when she picked up.

"Bella! Oh my gosh… You've worked Edward up into a frenzy! He was so pissed when you left with Demetri last night." She giggled.

"Why? What is their connection? I know Demetri said he'd kick his ass _again_." I sighed.

"Edward did a number on his sister's heart. She was so in love, thinking _THEY_ were so in love. Little did she know that Edward was sleeping with Tanya at the same time! She was out with friends one night and in walked Edward and Tanya to the same club she was at. They were all over each other. When she confronted Edward the next day Edward denied it." Alice rambled out.

"Oh shit!" I gasped.

"Yeah and the worst part, was she found out a few weeks later she was pregnant. She told Edward and he told her it wasn't his problem. So when she had the baby, she made Edward do a paternity test, not for the money… Irina doesn't need that. When it was proven that it was Edward's he went to a lawyer to revoke all his paternal rights; totally devastating Irina. She was upset, obviously. Demetri beat his ass." Alice sighed.

"Wow! So are Esme and Carlisle involved? You?" I asked.

"Esme and Carlisle are; I haven't been here so I haven't met him yet." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." I frowned at the thought of that.

"He's adorable. I've seen pictures." Alice spoke again. "His name is Stefan Luka. He's got Edward's crazy hair, but it's blond like Irina with some red highlights, blue green eyes and he's 2." I could tell she was smiling now.

"Ah, I hope you get to meet him soon. I've got a niece and brother to visit soon. Did you ever get his address?" I asked, I've been so busy I forgot to about it. What kind of sister am I?

"I did, I'll send it to you. Go home and get some rest Bella. I know you've got a busy day tomorrow." She snickered.

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"Bella, I know all." She laughed before she hung up.

My phone pinged a few minutes later with a text from Alice.

 _"_ _I'm sending a dress to Demetri's for tomorrow night. Don't fight me. Here's the last known address for James. Love you! ~A"_

 _"_ _Thank you! ~B"_

I laughed because there was no fighting with Alice.

Arriving back at Mike and Jessica's I sighed before walking through the door. I loved my sister, but living with them was going to have to end soon. I needed my space.

"Bells, you're home." Mike smiled.

"Home is a relative term Mike." I laughed.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like sis." Jessica walked in at that time.

"I know and I appreciate it, but I really need to have my own space." I shrugged. "I'll be working a lot of late nights and at my photo studio late, I don't want to worry about waking you guys or the kids."

"I understand. No hard feelings." Jess smiled and hugged me.

"I don't know what time I'll be home tomorrow night. I have to be at the office early and then a dinner party tomorrow night." I sighed.

"Just be careful." Mike pointed.

"Always am." I smiled and headed to bed.

Seven A.M. came way too early.

I showered and left my hair down, that way I could put it up tonight if needed. I wore simple dress pants and a silk shirt, minimal makeup because I'd have to redo everything for tonight and packed up everything I'd need for the day and tonight, not knowing what Alice had sent over for me.

Arriving at the office, Demetri was waiting with two coffees'.

"Thank you!" I smiled. "I really need this. My sister drinks crap coffee." Demetri laughed.

"OK. Let's go to the studio, I think you'll like it. It's open with state of the art equipment." He led me through the doors.

"Wow! This is beautiful. It's better than my old set up and I designed that myself." I was in awe.

"Glad you like it." He smirked.

"I'll take it." I was bouncing up and down like Alice.

"You are stunning Ms. Swan." He ghosted his hand up my arm, making me blush.

"Oh, thank you." I shook my head.

"Bella, I really want to explore this relationship between us." He stepped closer.

"Demetri," I shook my head.

"I'm not asking for sex or every minute together. I'm asking for dinners and just openly talking. I want an "us". I know I we just met, but I feel a pull to you. You challenge me, you stand up to me and you're your own woman; exactly what I need. I don't want someone to do everything I tell them. I want her to have a brain and ambitions." He was in my face and smelled divine.

"We have to start slow. I can't rush into anything; I've been burned one to many times." I put a hand on his chest.

"OK. I can work with that." He smiled. "Now, let's go to lunch and then finish the shoot so we can get ready for this evening." He kissed my cheek.

The photo shoot drove me crazy!

Demetri had a severe body under those dress clothes.

I think Alice purposely sent every pair of underwear she'd ever designed and then some.

"Bella, my housekeeper put your dress in the guest room, feel free to shower and get ready in there. The party starts in two hours." He showed me to the guest suite, you couldn't call it a room. It was massive and magnificently decorated with a bathroom to die for.

I showered and took my time getting ready, I didn't need two hours.

I opened up the dress that Alice had sent over and my breath caught. It was gorgeous! It was a strapless, dark red dress, with a deep V at the chest area, ending in a Mermaid style. She sent over plain black Jimmy Choo stilettos and a simple diamond choker to wear with it. I was glad I'd brought my diamond drop earring with me.

I walked back to the bathroom and finished my make-up, deciding to leave my hair down, I just refreshed my hair. I dropped my towel and sprayed myself with my body spray before putting on the black lace underwear I'd brought and stepping into the dress and then heels. Very appreciative the dress zipped on the side. Taking one last look in the mirror I was satisfied and walked to the door.

"Oh!" I was startled to find Demetri standing there poised to knock.

"Bella…You look divine. I now understand why Alice sent over the tie and matching handkerchief." He smiled. "Shall we?" he bent his elbow for me to take. "Now there will be press here tonight so I hope that doesn't make you nervous."

"No. I've dealt with them before." I smiled.

"Good. I want you to enjoy this evening." He kissed my cheek and led me to the bar where we were handed champagne. "Here's to new beginnings!" He whispered in my ear.

The party was great. Demetri introduced me to all kinds of people and evil Alice showed up as well, fawning over the dress.

"Bella, I have a friend that's selling a loft. They called me earlier today and asked if I knew anyone before they listed it." Alice bounced animatedly.

"Really?" I was extremely happy to hear that news.

"You're looking for a place?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah, I just can't stay with my sister any longer." I sighed.

"Oh, well I have several places for rent if this one doesn't pan out." He hinted.

"Thanks Demetri. But the studio is already too much." I squeezed his hand.

As the party was on its last legs, and the last of the guests were leaving, I sought out Demetri to let him know I was leaving too.

"You can sleep in the guest room Bella. I'd hate for you to drive back to your sister's house tonight." Demetri smiled nervously.

"I don't want to impose and I have nothing to sleep in." I observed.

"I can loan you something to sleep in Bella. It's not a problem." He smirked.

"Well, if you don't mind. I did have a lot to drink tonight." Smiling I followed him to his room. It was all creams and browns, a huge TV on the wall and a wall of windows that opened onto his pool.

"Demetri, this is stunning." I smiled looking around. It was simple, yet had a homey feeling.

"Thanks. I don't get to spend much time in here. I'm a confessed workaholic." He shrugged walking towards his dresser.

He handed me a pair of boxers and a wife beater. "Will these be OK?" he asked.

"Perfect." I smiled as I took them from his hands.

"Join me for breakfast in the morning before you leave?" he asked.

"Sure. I can do that. But I can't stay long. I have some personal business to take care of." Feeling sad, I took the proffered clothes and headed to the guest room.

I was sleeping like a dream and then my alarm blasts away on my phone. Groaning I sit up and run my hands through my hair before crawling from the bed and heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then walking down to the kitchen.

"Bella…" Demetri almost choked on his coffee.

"Oh, should I have dressed?" I asked, unexpectedly embarrassed.

"No. No, you're fine. I'm in my p.j's too." He motioned. "I just didn't realize how good you looked in my things." And there was the confident man I knew.

"Thanks." I smiled and he motioned for me to sit while he got my breakfast and juice.

We talked over breakfast about the shoot and the photo's I'll be developing over the next week. He asked if he could come watch some of the process and I informed him he'd need a clear schedule, because I didn't stop until I was finished.

He nodded and said he'd clear Monday's schedule.

We finished breakfast and I apologized for having to run.

I dressed in my business clothes from the day before and he was waiting at the front door.

"I'll see you Monday Bella." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Yes, see you Monday." I slid into my car and waved goodbye.

Arriving to Jessica and Mike's I walked in as quietly as possible since it was still early and showered before dressing for the day.

I was going to see by brother and try to make amends.

AN:

Are they progressing fast enough for y'all?

How do you think James is going to react?

Thanks as always to my wonderful BETA **jupiter2005…**

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Possibilities**

 **Chapter 5**

Setting my GPS, I headed towards Portland to see my niece and brother.

I hope he's not pissed at me. No one would talk to me about him and my niece, so I was pretty much going in blind. Only having Alice's information to go on.

Stopping for coffee and a bathroom break about half way through, I checked my phone and saw a couple texts from Demetri.

 _Missing you already. Dinner Monday after work? ~D_

 _Yeah, sounds good. Hey, do you know anyone who's got a house or something big enough for three people? ~B_

It took a few minutes for him to respond.

 _Why do you need something that big? ~D_

 _I'll tell you later, just ask around. Please. ;} ~B_

 _Anything for you beautiful. ~D_

 _Thanks, gotta go. Talk to you soon. ~B_

I smiled to myself, thinking if I can convince James to move back to Seattle with his daughter; I'd buy a house either for them or all of us. But the stipulation was NO VICKY!

Pulling up to the rundown building I checked the GPS three times to make sure it was the right place. It was. Taking a deep breath, I got out of my car and walked towards the building. His apartment was on the 3rd floor, entering I saw stairs to the left and an elevator straight ahead. Considering the state of the building, I opted for the stairs. Reaching his apartment, I heard a baby crying inside and knocked loudly.

"Just a fucking minute!" I heard my brothers gruff voice through the door and smiled. It was always his greeting when I'd bug him growing up.

"What the fuc…" James' eyes went large and he grabbed me in a hug. "Bella? Is it really you?" he asked, tears streaming down his face.

"James." I hugged him tightly.

"How did you find me?" His words were choked.

"Alice. She pulled some strings." I shrugged. "Should we get the baby? She sounds horrible."

"She's not feeling well. I just gave her medicine. I'm losing it Bell." He paced in front of me.

"Look, I know things have been bad. I know about Vicky and I want to make you an offer."

"Offer?" he scoffed.

"Come back to Seattle with me. I'm buying a place and you and Jayme can live with me." I shared.

"Bella… I don't think that would be a good idea. What about when Vic gets out?" he asked.

"James, that's one condition. Vicky isn't to come around at all. We'll get a good lawyer and have her rights removed. Jayme needs to have a stable life, without drugs and a mom who's in and out of jail. We'll get you a good job and then work on dad." I shrugged.

"No. Dad made it clear when I was arrested before your wedding that he didn't want to see me again." He waves his hands around.

"James. He's changed. Just like you. He's dating someone new, he seems happier than I've ever saw him and if you're truly clean, why wouldn't he want to make amends?"

"What about this place? Our stuff." He looked around.

"Pack only what you need. We can get everything else when we're back in Seattle." I hugged him again.

"I don't have a car seat for Jayme." He stated.

"No worries. Sit with her in the back, hold her. I passed a Wal-Mart on the way; we'll buy a car seat there."

"You're sure about this?" he questioned.

"Yes. I want to help. I have the means to do so. Let me help." I smiled softly.

"OK. Let me shower and then I'll get Jayme ready." He walked towards a door and it clicked softly.

An hour and a half later we were headed to Wal-Mart.

When I was helping James pack up their stuff, I'd seen the onesies and clothes Jayme had and told him to leave them. I'm not a clothing snob, but these had holes in them and were so dirty you couldn't tell they were clean as James suggested. I assured him we'd just buy all new stuff once back in Seattle.

"Where are we going to stay?" he asked.

"We'll get a hotel room tonight. I just arrived back myself and I've been staying with Mike and Jess."

He groaned.

"Look, I have someone working on the house now. We'll get some essentials here and the rest when we're ready. OK?" I had to make him see this was going to be the best.

"I have no way to repay you Bell." He looked at me sadly with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not asking for repayment. I'm asking for you to get the papers signed, and stay away from Vicky. Once and for all! Do you want Jayme looking like a crack whore?" I whispered yelled as we walked through the parking lot.

"NO!" he snapped. "I'll do it. I want Jayme to be safe and loved."

"I also want you to undergo a full round of testing. No telling what Vicky has done or who." I stated firmly and he nodded.

We bought a car seat, some clothes, diapers, wipes, formula, a pack and play and a stroller. Plus a few toys and baby soap.

"James what did the doctor say was wrong with her?"

"She's got colic. Still." He shook his head.

"If she's not being held, she's crying." He motioned to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Let's get you a few things too. Plus, I'll need something for tomorrow." I pulled him towards the men's section.

An hour later we were on the road back to Seattle.

"Sis, your phone is buzzing like crazy." James sounded annoyed from the back seat.

"It's either Alice or my friend with news on the house." I smiled at the thought of Demetri.

"Do you want me to read you the messages so you can answer back?" he sighed.

"Yeah, go ahead."

" _Bella, my friend's place sold in a day. Sorry." ~A_

"I'm guessing A is Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. Damn, I was hoping for a house.

" _Babe, I found a place. I hope you'll fill me in. You made me nervous. Scratch that, you're making me nervous. Answer when I call." ~D_

" _Bella, I've called five times. You're scaring me." ~D_

"Sis, who's D? I thought your husband's name was Tim or Tyson?"

Sighing, I decided to fill him in. " _Tyler_ got caught with his pants down, literally. I immediately divorced him."

"He cheated on you?" he raised his voice. "He seemed so in love with you the one time I met him. Of course I didn't like him when I met him. But he did look so in love." My brother looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah well not enough or he got bored. Who knows."

"So who is this D? How long have you been divorced?" he asked seriously.

"D is Demetri Petrov. I'm working with him." I glared at him to challenge me. He did.

"Bells, you can't jump from one relationship to another." He shook his head.

"I'm not jumping into anything. We just started this whatever it is and I've been separated for quite a while. So the divorce really is only a piece of paper."

"Just not wanting to see you get hurt." He looked sadly at me.

"I appreciate that." I caught his look in the rearview mirror.

We arrived at the Hilton Seattle. I took Jayme and James grabbed all our bags, telling me he'd come down for the pack and play later.

"James we'll just ask the hotel for a crib, they usually have them on hand."

"Sis, you're already doing too much, you don't need to spend more money." He sighed.

"James, it's the least I can do. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you on your feet again." I assured him.

"How did I get so lucky?" I hugged him while we waited to be checked in.

"Bella?" I heard Demetri's angry voice behind me.

"Demetri!" I turned to greet him.

"What's this?" he waved his hand between James and me.

"I'm her brother! Do you have a problem?" James bristled.

"Demetri! James!" I whisper yelled at the two of them. At least they had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm going to check us in. Demetri, I'll be over later to talk." I glared at them both.

He leaned in to kiss me and I held up my hand, turning and walking towards the desk.

James and I got situated in the room. He bathed Jayme and put her in a new sleeper and then showered himself.

"I'm going to shower now and then head out for a little bit. Order anything you want from room service, minus alcohol." I gave him a knowing look. "I'm going to sort out Demetri and grab a few groceries. Anything special you want?"

"I'd love some Pop Tarts and Cheetos." He laughed, our go to snacks when we were little.

"Gotcha! How about some Coke, to drink?"

"Nah, I stay away from that too. I will take some Gatorade or juice though."

"OK. Got my list, don't wait up."

"Don't be too hard on the guy, he seemed genuinely concerned and hurt." My all-knowing brother smiled.

"I'll try not to be. But I'm not one who likes to be fussed over." I stated.

"Maybe you should let someone fuss over you for once." He hugged me tight before I walked out the door.

I text Demetri when I got downstairs and asked where he was.

 _On my way home. You? ~D_

 _Headed your way. Xoxo ~B_

I turned up my music and headed to his place.

"Ms. Bella, so good to see you again." His housekeeper Cyndi greeted.

"Oh-Uh thank you."

"Demetri is in the study." She pointed down a long hallway. "Third down on the right dear."

"Thank you."

I walked down the hall, admiring all the paintings amongst family pictures. Demetri had eclectic taste, that's for sure.

I reached the study and saw that he was reading something so I knocked softly on the doorframe.

"Bella." He motioned me inside.

"Hey." I walked in quietly and sat in the seat across from his desk.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I saw a guy hugging you and then you turned around and had a baby in your arms, I saw red. I thought that was your ex-husband." He admitted.

"What? I told you I didn't have any children."

"I know, but I thought the worst. I'm so sorry. I guess you can tell I've been screwed over a few times too."

"What were you doing there anyway?" I questioned.

"Closing a deal."

I nodded in understanding.

"Look, if we want this to work we're going to have to trust one another. I really want to explore this. When you kissed me at the party and before I left the next morning, I felt a tingle I haven't felt since probably my first kiss, but way more intense." I told him honestly.

He smiled and agreed with me. "Bella, it was all I could do NOT to claim you today. I was that jealous."

"I told you I was going to see my brother."

"I know, but I didn't think you were bringing him back." He huffed.

Walking around his desk to sit on his lap "When I pulled up to the building he lived in, I was appalled. It was so disgusting. My niece was dressed in a dirty onesie, the place was in shambles and James is trying to get his life together. I told him I'd help him if he left Vicky. I'd help him get a job, lawyer and get full custody of Jayme."

"Bella you've got a heart of gold. Let me help, please. I'm actually in need of a lawn maintenance person in the next couple of weeks. My guy is retiring. I've got a guest cottage he can live in with his daughter, rent free. He'd just pay for their groceries and I know a lot of awesome lawyers." He nuzzled my neck.

"We can ask him. Come back to the hotel with me and you can ask him yourself. But first I've got to go to the store." I mentioned.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he whispered in my ear.

AN:

Will she take this next step?

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

**Possibilities**

Chapter 6

"I really want to Demetri, but I need to take this slow. I don't want to ruin this, whatever we're starting."

"I understand. I just really want to hold you." He smiled.

"And I want you holding me, but maybe just in the daytime for now." I kissed his cheek and he squeezed me tight.

"Let's go so we can talk to your brother. Then you can look at one of my lofts tomorrow for yourself." He insisted.

Arriving at the hotel, we found James asleep on the couch with a sleeping Jayme on his chest.

Walking over I went to pick up Jayme from him, but he clung to her tighter as he jumped off the couch screaming, startling all of us.

"Shit! I thought you were Vicky. I'd just had a nightmare where she said she'd steal Jayme away if she had too." He kissed his daughters head softly as tears streamed down his face.

"It's OK. She'll never hurt either of you again." I assured him.

"I can't thank you enough sis. Everyone else gave up on us. How could they give up on their grandbaby?" James sat down on the couch and started to cry.

Demetri stopped me before I could go to him.

"James, listen. I want to help you and Jayme. I'm in need of a lawn maintenance guy, mine is retiring. You'll have your own place to live on the property. It's the perfect size for two. You'll have access to the pool, tennis and basketball courts, and if you'd like I have a full gym in the house. We'll get a nanny for Jayme so she'll be at home and of course a generous salary and the use of one of my cars until you can get one of your own." Demetri reached his hand out for James to shake.

James looked to me and I nodded 'yes', it was a great deal and he and Jayme would be protected from anything Vicky might try, while they're behind those gates. "Now, our first order of business is getting a lawyer for you. I've got a great family lawyer lined up and I know he'll be glad to help." Demetri smiled at James.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say." James just shook his head.

"Just do a great job with my lawn and we'll be fine. You'll have help; you'll just be the head guy. Don't fret. It is a large property." Demetri informed him.

"I'm up for the challenge. I've worked lawn crews before, I know what it entails." James reassured Demetri.

"Great! Now, let's all go out to dinner." Demetri announced.

"No, you two go and enjoy yourselves." James waved his hand.

"I insist. We're celebrating your new life." Demetri assured James. "Now, go get dressed."

I dressed Jayme and fed her a bottle while James got ready.

"You look perfect with a baby in your hands." I looked up and smiled a watery smile at Demetri.

"This is what I've always wanted."

"I can give you that and so much more, just trust me. Please." He'd sat beside me as I burped the baby and held my hands.

"Demetri…" I sighed.

"I'm not talking about now. We need to get to know one another better, I want to spoil you first, travel with you." We were in a staring contest, looking for the sincerity in each other's eyes when James cleared his throat.

"I hate to break up the love fest, but I'm hungry." James walked over and took Jayme.

Dinner was great. We went to a small family owned Italian restaurant, Demetri knew the owners.

The guys talked about what James would ultimately be responsible for and interviewing nannies, as well as when they'd meet with the lawyer.

"He's free on Tuesday. Will that work for you James?" Demetri asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'd have to bring Jayme though." He shrugged.

"I can keep her for a few hours. I'd love to spoil her."

"OK. What time Demetri?" James asked.

"9:00am."

"I'll be here at 8:00 am James. That way you will get there early." I insisted.

"I'll send a car for you James and meet you there, then we'll all go to lunch after and then I'll take you for a tour of my house. You'll be able to meet everyone and move in next week." Demetri clapped him on the back.

I gave Demetri a nice good night kiss at the door, promising him we'd visit our relationship talk after we were all done with the modeling for Alice. It'd be a lot less complicated. He tried to protest, but the kiss that I gave him stopped him from arguing.

Leaving for my studio I let James know I'd be late tonight, he said they'd be OK, there was food and he wanted to rest before he met with the lawyer tomorrow anyway.

"Just call if you need me. I always keep my phone on." I assured him.

I'd been working for hours, losing track of time. I heard my buzzer going off and pressed the button to let them know I'd be right out.

Finishing the picture, I was on I walked through the door and down my little hall to the outside door. Opening the door stood Demetri with flowers and a basket.

"Care to join me for lunch or early dinner?" he leaned in kissing my cheek.

"What time is it?" I smiled ushering him in.

"It's almost 4 in the afternoon."

"Wow! I'm surprised my stomach isn't protesting. Coffee and a bagel don't last that long." I laughed.

"You've got to put some food in that fridge Bella. That's why I put it in." he chastised.

"This is only the second time I've been here D. Give me some time." I reminded him.

We enjoyed our meal together on the floor of my office.

"Want to see the pictures?" I asked.

"Are they finished?" his eyes aglow.

"Mostly, I've got to add some touch-ups to a couple for shading purposes, but they're all developed."

Leading him into my dark room I was telling him all the positives about the studio and the one negative, well maybe two.

"I'd really like a security system, with cameras in here. I work early and late, I'd love to know who's at my door. I'm grateful that this is pretty much a safe room, but without a camera I don't feel totally safe." I informed him.

"That's easy. My security will install it tomorrow while you're watching Jayme. What's the second?" he asked.

"You need a key to the front door. Then you can surprise me whenever." I shrugged.

"That's easy. I already have one, my building remember?" he smiled. "I just didn't want to use it without your permission."

"You've got it now." I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Use it at your convenience."

"These are great! Are you keeping any?" he winked.

"A couple."

My phone beeped then and it was Alice gushing over the photos. She picked the ones for her layout and what ones she wanted fixed. I agreed and told her she'd have them in a few days.

"So our project is over?" he asked trapping me against the counter.

"Our project is over, as far as pictures. Editing doesn't count."

He leaned forward and captured my mouth in a searing kiss.

"I have a meeting tonight, but I'd like to see you tomorrow. Come home with me after our lawyer meeting." He kissed me softly.

"Yes. We'll have a nice night together." I promised.

"Looking forward to it." He whispered in my ear before walking away.

This man was going to be the death of me.

How was I going to take this slow?

AN:

So things are progressing… Slowly but surely…

Do you agree?

Another GREAT BETA job by **jupiter2005**

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

**Possibilities**

Chapter 7

Waking early, I finished some edits on my computer and showered before starting my day with Jayme.

James had dressed in a nice pair of charcoal dress pants, and a white dress shirt.

"Is this OK sis?" he asked.

"It's simple. You don't need anything fancy James. You're just going to find out what you can do today. Get the ball rolling mostly. Hopefully since Vicky is in jail you'll be able to get full custody." I explained.

"Demetri said that his lawyer is the best, so I'm hoping." He smiled.

"That's the attitude." I hugged him tightly.

I got Jayme bathed and dressed, we played for a while waiting for Demetri to call then met them downstairs to go to lunch.

"So, how did it go?" I asked.

"Good. He thinks I'll get full custody. Vicky still has plenty of time left and has no history of staying clean, plus I have a place to live with steady employment and family." He squeezed my hand.

"I'll make sure everything works out. Don't worry." Demetri assured James.

Lunch was good and Demetri's car took James and Jayme back to the hotel while Demetri drove us back to his house. I was going to stay the night and explore our relationship.

Arriving at Demetri's house he took my bag from me and carried it into the house while holding my hand to escort me in.

"Why do you look like a mouse trapped in a maze?" Demetri asked.

"I'm just nervous. I guess. Being hurt the way I was and wanting what I want in a relationship, but wanting to take it slow, but knowing I'm not getting any younger." I sighed.

"Bella, I'm not going to rush you into anything; you have my word. If you want to just snuggle tonight or have wild passionate sex, we can do either. I'm game for both." He smiled.

"Not helping" I shoved him.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He chuckled.

"I'm being serious. I'm trying to figure out if I want something right now or if I want to take it slow. One thing I know for sure, I do want it to be with you." I turned to face him.

"You're 100% about that?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's try this. We'll find you a place, date exclusively and see if we kill each other or not." He pushed me up against the wall and took me in a passionate kiss. "Then we'll let nature take its course."

"OK." I smiled into a lighter, softer kiss.

Looking at lofts with Demetri was something I never want to do again. I think it would destroy our relationship. He thought I had to have the grandest, most expensive one on the market and of course wanted to give me one in his building; but it just wasn't me. The one that I chose was an industrial building that had been turned into twelve huge lofts. It was light and airy, I bought a sectional to go around the room, all my books would fit into the 'library' in the loft, an awesome kitchen with a brick faced wall and the bedroom was a little nook off the kitchen big enough for a bed; thankfully the hallway to the bathroom was a long closet on one side to hang things and the other was a linen closet/washer and dryer.

"Babe, I can get someone to come and hang a barn door for you; it'll give you more privacy." Demetri was trying to make nice after criticizing the loft.

"I'll think about it. Let me get a feel for the place first."

"You know when we buy our forever home that it will be something grand, right?" he announced out of the blue.

"Forever home?" I laughed. "Are we homeless pets now?"

"No. The house where we'll spend forever, with our children and our grandchildren." He pulled me close.

"Ahhh… Gotcha." I smiled. "So, it'll be bigger than your current house? Which I might add would be fine for a 'forever home'." I shook my head.

"Oh, so you are thinking of spending forever with me?" he pulled me flush to him.

"I make no promises." I raised a brow.

Demetri laughed heartily as he leaned in for a kiss. "You are such a tease."

I just shrugged and continued to walk.

The next few weeks were filled with James getting settled in and learning Demetri's schedule and working with the nanny's and lawyer, myself getting settled into my new loft. Demetri and I trying to work out a schedule.

My loft was closer to his work, so he spent the night at my place a couple nights a week when he'd work late, he'd bring me lunch to work at the studio now that he had a key and the security system installed. He complained I didn't eat enough.

We'd yet to take our relationship to the next level and he hadn't pressed me for that, I was grateful. I was saving it for a surprise weekend I had planned for us, I was telling him tonight when he called since I was working late.

"Hey babe? Did you eat dinner?" Demetri asked as I put him on speaker.

"I had some hot tea and chips with hummus." I shrugged to myself.

"Bella…" he chastised.

"I know. But I wasn't hungry after the big lunch you brought, and I'll heat something when I get home." I sighed.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Yes. And I have something important to talk about besides food."

"Oh?" he was intrigued.

"Please tell me you can get away this weekend." I begged.

"Depends." He teased.

"I've got a surprised planned and I need your undivided attention, all weekend."

"Well then, I guess for you; I'm free." He confirmed.

"OK. Pick me up at Saturday morning at 7am." I blew a kiss into the phone and hung up giggling.

AN:

Bella is going to blow his mind this weekend…

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

**Possibilities**

Chapter 8

6:58am, that's what my clock read when there was a knock on the door.

I ignored it. I told him 7:00am sharp. I laughed to myself.

Opening the door at 7am, Demetri stops his pacing and smiles at me.

"I thought you changed your mind." He scoped me in a big hug.

"What? Why?"

"I've been out here forever!" he sighed.

"You've been out here for two minutes. I told you 7am." I kissed him quickly before releasing myself from him.

"I want this weekend, I need it. We need it. Are you ready?" He looked around.

"Yes, my bag is on my bed." I laughed at him.

"Let's go!" he was back out and ready.

"Let me double check everything." I ran around and checked my French doors and set alarm before meeting Demetri in the hall.

"How were James and Jayme this morning?" I asked.

"They were at the house having breakfast. I'm glad he's taking me up on that." Demetri smiled.

"I'm just glad he's away from Vicky and he's on his way to sole custody." I sighed.

"Yes. He'll have a better life soon. My lawyers will make sure of that." He stated.

"Now if I can just mend my family."

"Can we just think about us this weekend? Please." He groaned.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I squeezed his hand.

We made it to our destination and we were both blown away.

I'd made the reservation, but neither of us had been here.

"Bella, this place is perfect. It's romantic and secluded."

"Only the best for us."

There was champagne chilling, strawberries with cheese and crackers waiting for us as well.

"Demetri, I know we've been waiting but I don't want to wait anymore."

With that he pulled me to him and kissed me with such passion I knew I was where I belonged.

We spent the afternoon in bed and he made me feel more like every bit the woman I was.

"Thank goodness for the strawberries and champagne." He chuckled as we were dressing for dinner.

"I know, I'm starving." I laughed as my stomach growled loudly.

"Then let's get you fed, shall we?" he held out his arm just as a knock sounded at the door for our 'limo-cart' to the lodge for dinner.

Dinner was amazing, it was a romantic setting, and as it was a couples only retreat, there were only four other couples eating at the same time as us. It was perfect.

"This is perfection." Demetri picked up my hand and kissed it.

"It's nice, not perfection though." I shrugged.

"Bella, we're here on this wonderfully romantic getaway and you're flaking out on me." Demetri looked upset.

"I'm sorry. I just thought … Never mind. I'm being Debbie Downer, and I should be enjoying this fully, it is beautiful. I shouldn't let my past bring me down." I smiled.

"Seriously? This is about a family?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. Especially after spending time with Jayme. It's made me really want a baby again."

"Then let's get started on that this weekend." Demetri smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

"Uh, that's not possible. Even if I wanted too."

"Why?"

"Because I had an IUD put in place after I found out he was cheating. I mean, I can get it removed; but what happens if this doesn't work out?" I motioned between us.

"Hey, enough with the serious talk. We're here for romance and that's what I'm going to give you." He ordered chocolate cake to go and proceeded to have his dessert and me too later that night. The next morning, we had a couple's massage and then a hike, followed by love making in the jacuzzi.

The rest of our weekend was spent making love, taking pictures and hiking.

"Now that we're on the way home I want to finish out talk." Demetri stated.

"Okkk…"

"I'm in this for the long haul, not for a quick fling. I want you, want you." He squeezed my hand.

"How can you know?" I shook my head.

"Because I fell for you the moment I first saw you." He looked at me seriously.

"D." I sighed.

"Bella, I have never gone out of my way like this for any woman. Helping James, helping you with your studio, loft, taking this long romantic weekend, never."

"I'm scared." I told him honestly.

"I'll give you all the time and space you need. Just don't shut me out completely." He looked sad.

"Just give me time."

We arrived at my loft and I motioned that I'd get my bag.

"Bella!" he yelled as I was walking towards the door.

I turned and had tears streaming down my face, I felt like this was good-bye; he wasn't going to wait for me.

"I love you." He shouted and sped off.

I ran through the doors towards the elevators and couldn't get into my loft fast enough.

Tossing my bags down I stripped as I made my way to the shower and sat and cried until it ran cold.

After drying off I crawled in bed and cried myself to sleep.

Waking from my crying fit I called Alice.

"Where are you?"

"In the Big Apple, doing a fashion shoot for a couple weeks. Why?" she asked skeptically.

"I need a break. Care to have some company?"

"Want to help shoot?" she hinted.

"If I have to." I joked.

"Get to the airport, I'll send the details to your phone. You'll give me the details on what's really going on once you arrive." She scolded.

"Fine, fine." I joked.

"OMG! Look at you!" Alice hugged me.

"What? I wore something appropriate."

"No! A woman in love." She smiled.

"Pffftttt. That's why I'm here. We've had a disagreement on where our relationship should go."

"What do you mean? He doesn't want you?" she was like a rabid animal.

"No, no. He wants all of me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Alice laughs.

"Yes- No… Hell, I don't know Alice!" I huffed.

"He's not Tyler." Alice reminded me.

"I don't know that. He's been a bachelor for years!" I paced back and forth.

"You're not being fair to him Bells." She snapped.

"No, he's not fair. He tells me he wants all of me, he wants a family. Really? What right does he have to spring that on me."

"Bella, he loves you." Alice wrapped me in a hug. "Are you PMS'ing?" she laughed and I nodded.

We went out to eat, had a few drinks and some decadent chocolate desserts and then dancing.

As we were dancing arms wrap around me and Alice's eyes go wide and she's shaking her head no. I turn and lips are automatically on mine.

I'm shoving and Alice is slapping when we finally get a very drunk Edward off me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Alice yelled at him over the music.

"I found out the love birds had a fight, I'm in town for a conference. I found you with the family app on our iPhones." He laughed.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again Edward or you will regret it." I seethed.

"I know you two are just an act. Give it up."

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him. "Alice I'm sorry. This was a mistake." I ran out of the club and hailed a Taxi back to the hotel.

I grabbed my bags and headed back down to hail a cab when I was grabbed on the arm again.

"God, damn it Edward!" I raised my hand to punch him.

"Why the fuck would you think I was Edward?" It was Demetri.

I grabbed on to his shirt and he pulled me close.

Filling him in on the night's events at the club he wanted to find Edward and kill him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in the middle of his rant.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed and talked this through with you. It's just all happened so fast. But after Edward grabbed me tonight and his arms and lips were on me, I knew it too. I love you. You're it for me." I pulled him to me for a passionate kiss.

AN:

Are we liking where this is going?

Love just knows…

Thanks to my BETA **jupiter2005!**

 **Reviews=Love**

cabin-stuarts-roost


	9. Chapter 9

**Possibilities**

Chapter 9

Arriving at my hotel, Demetri helps me undress and we climb into the shower.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. Confused.

"Alice called me." He confirmed.

"Of course, she did."

"Now tell me what the fuck Edward was doing there?"

"He'd been in town for a conference he said when he grabbed me."

"I'm glad I arrived when I did." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Me too. I'm sorry for running away. I was just overwhelmed. It's hard for me to believe that someone really wants me and forever." I clung to him.

Demetri gently lifted my chin and looked in my eyes.

"Bella, if you'd marry me tomorrow I'd whisk you away to Vegas." He smiled at me.

"And Alice would have both our asses." I laughed.

"Yes, she would." He nuzzled my neck.

After our shower, we laid in bed and snuggled.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to hushed voices and the smell of food.

Demetri came walking in with a food cart full of breakfast items.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be hungry for." He smiled.

"Coffee." I scrambled off the bed and towards the coffee pot.

"Oh, naked breakfast. I like this idea." He wiggled his eyebrows and dropped his robe. "Now I know what my after-breakfast snack will be."

"Did you mean what you said last night?" I asked as I ate some bacon and eggs.

"Which part?" he put down the paper.

I sighed, not sure if I really wanted to go through with this "about marriage, family…"

Demetri dropped the paper and was in from of me in a heartbeat "Bella, I haven't felt like this for anyone. I love you." He pulls out a ring that makes me gasp.

"This was my grandmother's. I want you to be my wife. I'm not your ex, I'm not going to cheat on you and desperately want to start a family with you. Please say yes and be my wife." He slid the ring on my finger and I nodded kissing him softly, which turned heated.

The ring was gorgeous. It was diamond and sapphire band, littered with all different sizes of each all around the band.

"Grammy would be proud that I've given this to someone so beautiful."

"I'll be proud to be your wife." We made love the rest of the afternoon until Alice called and asked me to shoot her show that night.

"Come on, let's announce it to Alice. She'll be thrilled she's the second to know." Demetri laughed.

"Second?" I questioned.

"Of course. I had to ask James first. You two are so close, I wanted to make sure that you'd love the ring too."

"I do. It's gorgeous." I kissed him once more before we showered and headed to the show.

Demetri dressed in a black suit with a blue tie and I dressed in a blue romper, much easier to move in while shooting and my black heels and the blue brought out my ring.

"Let's go love." Demetri took my hand and kissed it.

Arriving at Alice's show I started setting up and she walked up to me and hugged me.

"So, everything is OK?"

"As long as Edward doesn't show his face, it's golden." I assured her.

"I made it clear he wasn't allowed here. He's not even on the list, I told them under no circumstances was he allowed in. I don't care if he tries to use my name." she stated.

"Good. I don't feel like bailing Demetri out of jail."

"I hear you there."

As I was putting on my favorite lens Alice yanked my hand and I almost dropped my camera.

"Damn it Alice, are you trying to break my favorite and most expensive camera!" I grabbed it with my other hand.

"I'm looking at the other more expensive thing on your left hand!" she screeched. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." I was beaming.

"You're glowing."

"He really is real. I can't believe he wants me."

"Bella, stop! Everyone is not Tyler and Edward." She held my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I know. I know. I just get that in my head sometimes and the negative sticks." I sighed.

"Well you two are going to have a long and happy life, with beautiful children." She was bouncing. "But first, my show. Then I can start designing your wedding wardrobe."

The show went off without a hitch.

Demetri in the front row.

Afterward we went out and celebrated, Alice demanded.

Dinner was great, Alice was very excited for us and made me promise that she would be the exclusive designer.

"Of course! Who else would I trust?" we all laughed.

After dinner, we all headed back to our hotels as Demetri and I were leaving the next day, although our night didn't end there and morning came way too early.

I slept on the plane, completely worn out. Thankful that Demetri had a private jet, but sad he had work to do.

"Bella wake up sweetheart. It's time to go." I was woken up with sweet kisses.

Arriving at my loft, Demetri apologized for having to leave, but he had a meeting and said it would probably run late, we'd talk this weekend about our living situation, as my week was completely booked up as well.

"James, how did the custody hearing go? The judge seemed pleasant when I met with him Thursday."

"Bella, I got full custody! And I was advised to apply to have Victoria's parental rights terminated." James smiled as we ate lunch.

"Oh my gosh! That's great James!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"I know. Things are going so good. Demetri is going crazy without you at the house. He said you're the most beautifully infuriating woman he knows. He wants you there." He laughed.

"I told him I'm not living there."

James and I finished lunch, talked about where I'd like to live and where he'd eventually like to work and live with Jayme and how he hopes to find a normal relationship someday.

"I'll tell Demetri to chill out and start looking at less pretentious homes."

We went our separate ways, I had a wedding shoot to prepare for.

"Ok Lauren, you have to look to the left. Not at the camera." I sighed. I swear this girl wanted to look at the camera every time.

"Bella, I want people to see me!" she shouted.

"Lauren, they'll see you. They can't miss you!" She had on a huge dress that was tinted in bright pink with an obnoxious veil.

"Bella, I can hook you up with my designer if you need a fabulous dress."

"That's OK, my friend Alice is designing my entire wedding ensemble."

"The Alice?" she squealed.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"You're so lucky!"

"I know. I don't let her design many things for me, she's way to busy."

"If she were my friend, she'd be designing all my clothes." I rolled my eyes because Lauren seemed like the gimmie type of person.

"OK Lauren, we have 20 minutes left, let's make it count."

I'd never been so glad to finish a bridal shoot in my life. The wedding was sure to be brutal.

Heading to my photo lab to develop the pictures, I wanted to hurry so maybe I could see Demetri tonight.

Walking in I saw a romantic picnic on the floor.

"Hey babe. I've missed you." Demetri wrapped me in his arms.

"I've missed you too." We kissed until we were breathless.

"So, I thought I'd bring you dinner."

We had a nice dinner and then he made love to me.

"Bella, we have to find a house, I'm going out of my mind not being able to have you in my arms every day."

"No. We're waiting until we're married before we live together. I lived with my ex first and we see how that turned out." I sighed.

"Bella…" he started.

"I'm not changing my mind. We can look for a place, build a place, whatever. But I'm not living there until it's official."

"Ok. Ok." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well, I've got work to do. I've got to kick you out." I kissed him chastely and shooed him out my door.

For the next few weeks, I'd received tons of homes from Demetri's realtor in my email. Everyone even more obnoxious than the last. I guess they didn't realize, I really did want something as simple as I'd claimed. They'd see…

AN:

A family reunion…

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Possibilities**

Chapter 10

"This one is worse than the last twenty you sent me Demetri! Please just stop." I sighed.

I'd clicked on the link and saw this horrible looking mansion that he was calling a home. It was even colder and unfriendlier looking than his, if that was possible.

"Bella, I don't know what you want then." He ground out.

"For you to just stop! It's not like we're moving in together right away anyway. We haven't even planned our wedding." I snapped.

This was our relationship now, he was pushing and pushing to get married and settled and I had things I needed to do in my personal life before we did that.

"That's all you. I told you we could go to Vegas, Jamaica, Fiji, Scotland, Ireland, any fucking place you want to go!" he shouted and I knew he was pacing now too.

"Look D, stop. I'm not fighting with you. I've got shoots to prepare for and this is something to talk about face to face; seeing as how you're heading to London, that's not possible." I pointed out.

"And you should be with me."

"No, I have a business to run too, people who depend on me." I reminded him.

"You could have rescheduled." He was now pouting.

"Goodbye D. Love you." I hung up the phone before I said something I regretted and took a drink of my wine.

I truly loved Demetri, but he was not letting up on this wedding. Sighing, I turned my phone to silent so I could work, I'd deal with the aftermath later.

Finishing the wedding pictures and getting them packaged, I turned my phone back on several hours later; it beeped incessantly.

" _ **Bella, call me- Jess."**_

" _ **B! Come on! - Jess"**_

" _ **BELLA!"**_

" _ **WTF BELLA?"**_

" _ **Are you too busy with your rich lifestyle to answer your sister?"**_

" _ **Bella, I love you. We need to discuss a date. D"**_

" _ **He's freaking out! Be aware! – James."**_

I sighed and decided to call my sister first, somehow, she was thinking I was some high society person.

"Jess, what's going on?" I asked as she picked up the phone.

"It's about fucking time!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Jess. Contrary to what YOU think, I work for a living and I've been doing a wedding from hell." I snapped.

"Sorry. I've been trying to get in touch with you all day." She started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong. The kids OK? Mike?"

"It's dad." She sobbed and I bristled.

"What about dad?"

"He had a stroke Bella. Early this morning. Sue didn't call until this afternoon. She's acting strange." Jess sounded worried.

"What do you mean strange?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I'm getting a bad vibe from her. Can you get here, please?" She begged.

"Yes, on one condition."

"What?" she sounded exhausted.

"I'm bringing James and Jayme, yeah thanks by the way."

"I'm sorry. Dad and James are not on talking terms, you were in Atlanta and out of the loop."

"Well you could have kept me in the loop. I'm a sibling too. I could've helped James, like I just did. We'll be there shortly."

Hanging up, I took a deep breath and prepared to call James, but not before my phone rang.

"Jess, it'll be fine!" I snapped, knowing she was over thinking the entire James coming to see dad thing.

"Not Jess!" Demetri snapped. "Glad to know you're still alive. I almost sent over the police to check on you."

"Demetri, I don't have time to argue right now, I've got a family emergency." I warned.

"So, your family who treated your brother like shit needs you and you go running!" he shouts. "Fine." He hangs up.

I wanted to call him back and yell at him but I didn't have the time, I had to call James.

Calling James, I explained what was going on and of course he and Demetri were fucking BFF's lately and I heard Demetri cussing in the background and he tried to get the phone from James "Come on James, I need to apologize." Demetri was yelling. James was laughing "No, you two need to just have a weekend in bed, screwing each other's brains out."

I groaned.

"James, we need to go to the hospital, I think you should see dad too."

"OK. I'll have the housekeeper watch Jayme."

"No bring her. Everyone should meet her. I'll watch her." Demetri shouted in the background. "I need to be there for you Bella."

"James" I warned.

"I told you, he's worried about you. He's been pacing and on the verge of driving to your place all night. He woke me up at the crack of dawn." James was trying to act put out, but I could tell he was happy to have a friend like Demetri.

"I'm glad you two are friends James, but he needs to understand my work comes first, I can't spend every minute with him. Maybe that's where I lost Tyler." I said sadly.

"Hey, stop that. We're on our way. He loves you." His voice dropped. "He's worried about you running." James sighed.

"Me too brother, me too."

"Don't, please. Talk to him or someone." James pleaded.

"I will." I promised.

The ride to the hospital was tense and quiet.

Demetri or course had a driver, driving us and was wrapped around me; kissing my temple whispering his love for me in my ear.

"Bella, please let's talk after all this. I love you. Don't shut me out."

I just closed my eyes and readied myself for the shit storm I was sure we were going to be walking into.

"Bella!" Jess ran up to me and hugged me tight. James stood back with Demetri and Jayme in his arms.

"Jessica" James said tersely, when she ignored him.

"Hi James, is that Jayme?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. She looks so much healthier." She smiled.

"No thanks to you and dad." He bit back.

"James, I- I'm…" she tried to apologize.

"No, you don't get to apologize. You left us there and didn't try and help, just a weeks' worth of groceries, some formula and diapers and that's it. You didn't even offer to let us come home. So, you don't get to apologize!" he whisper yelled. "Now I'd like to see dad, because unlike him, I wouldn't leave him to suffer alone." He handed Jayme to Demetri.

Jessica took James and I to the room and we walked in.

"James, they never told me they came to see you. They said they didn't know where you were." I stopped him outside the door. "I'm so sorry." I hugged him. "I would've been here sooner."

"I know." James hugged me back and we entered the room.

Dad was hooked up to machines looking frail. We each took a side and held a hand.

He opened his eyes and focused on me first.

"Bells. You're here." He smiled.

"I am. I brought James too." I nodded my head, dad frowned. "No dad. James has been clean and working, he's left Vicky, he's been here with me for months." I squeezed his hand.

"Jayme?" Dad asked.

"Healthy, beautiful and safe." James assured him.

My dad smiled and looked at James with tears in his eyes.

"For good? Clean and safe?" he asked.

"Yes." James assured.

My dad smiled before going to sleep.

The doctor told us he'd had a stroke and he'd be in rehab for a little while then he'd need care when he came home.

We hadn't seen Sue since he'd been in the hospital and couldn't get in touch with her either.

James and Jess had gone by the house to get dad some clothes for his move to rehab and said all of Sue's stuff was gone. She'd left a note saying she couldn't go through losing someone else, so she left and to tell Charlie she was sorry.

Dad was heartbroken, he'd been there for her when she'd lost Harry, he'd loved Sue for a long time; but he understood.

They estimated dad would be in rehab 6-8 weeks and knowing that he'd need care after that, I now knew I was on a personal deadline and Demetri and I were going to have to have a talk, and soon.

Not sure how he'd like starting out our life with taking care of my dad, but Jessica and Mike weren't up for the task, I'm not sure he and James could get along, and I knew Demetri and I have the means to do so.

AN:

Enjoy the family reunion?

Next up is a talk between Demetri and Bella…

A wedding date?

Bella found a house…

It's a compromise…

Still bigger than what she wanted, but less obnoxious than what he did…

Here's the link… A preview…

property/3017738855-4334-W-Cramer-St-Seattle-WA-98199


	11. Chapter 11

**Possibilities**

Chapter 11

While James was in with my dad and Jess, Mike had gone home. I sat with Demetri and held Jayme.

"I found a house. It's in a prestigious enough area for you and it's not overly gaudy."

"We'll look at it tomorrow." Demetri smiled. "What about James?"

"I figured they could have the loft for now. They don't need anything bigger than that." I shrugged.

"Who's going to take care of your dad?" Demetri asked.

"Well, I thought we could. We'll have more than enough space in the new house."

"Bella, is that any way for us to start a new life? I can hire someone to be a live in for him. I know he's your dad, but really, from what you've said they haven't been there for you and then what they did to James?" Demetri rubbed his face.

"But I can't turn my back on my family D. Regardless, I love my dad."

He sighed. "Let's look at this house, talk to the doctors and see what kind of care he's going to require and go from there, does that sound better?" he asked hopefully.

"OK. I can live with that." I moved over and sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, little Jayme passed out in my arms.

"I can't wait for us to have our own. You're a natural." He smiled.

"Thanks. We'll have to decide on that too."

"Um, we did. Remember?" he asked.

"I mean if I'm taking care of my dad, I won't be able to think about having a baby and work too." I shook my head.

"Bella…" Demetri warned.

"Hey Bells, Dad is asking for you." James walked out at the perfect time. I walked away with James looking between us and he and Demetri in a heated discussion.

"Bells, I don't want to be a burden and I want to stay in my house. I have great insurance and supplemental too. I also talked to James, I asked if he and Jayme would like to come and stay for a while." He smiled weakly.

"Dad… You and James butt heads too much." I shook my head.

"That's when he did drugs and drank. He's clean, he has something to live for now. Please Bells, let us at least try!" he pleaded.

"OK! But, I'll be up to check on you both every weekend, the nurse we hired will take care of all your medicine, no use in putting that temptation in James' face. I'll also make sure James' nanny comes too, that way she can help with cooking and cleaning, neither of you are great at that." I gave my dad a stern look.

"Bella, where will she stay?" he questioned.

"She can stay in Jess' old room, Jayme can stay in mine since it's next to James', we'll get it all set up while you're in rehab." I assured him.

"How can you afford to do all this?" My dad, the forever cop.

"Dad, I make a really good living and it doesn't hurt that I'm engaged to someone who would do anything for me and has the means to do absolutely anything for me."

"Yeah, I heard about Tyler. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He shook his head.

"It's OK. We're only focusing on the future." I kissed his forehead.

"So, when do I get to meet this fiancée?" he asked.

"Now, if you'd like." I walked out to get Demetri. "Come on, my dad wants to meet you." I smiled.

Walking to the room I briefly explained what was happening once dad was out.

"That's great. They can mend those family ties." Demetri hugged me before going in.

I introduced them and Demetri, slipping into business mode told my dad about our future and where he saw us, as well as our businesses going in the future.

"Well it sounds like everything is pretty much set but the date Bells." My dad looked at me, because Demetri had conveniently thrown that in there too.

"We'll set one dad, there's no hurry." I sighed.

"Well, after this…" he waved his hands along his body, "I'd say there was. I want to walk you down the aisle."

"Daddy, I'm not having another big wedding." I shook my head.

"We'll still have some sort of aisle Bella." Demetri chastised.

I sighed, great; these two were going to be friends now.

"Fine, when it's time we'll discuss it." I leveled them with a glare. "Let's let dad get some sleep. Glad you're OK, old man." I kissed his forehead and walked out.

We all drove back to Demetri's place, James and Jayme went to the guest house and Demetri and I went to his room and showered, climbing into bed. "After a nap, I'm going to do naughty things to you Bella." He chuckled, pulling me to him and kissing me soundly.

Demetri bought the house, loving it on sight.

He sent people over to my dad's house to get it ready for when he came home. He was going to add on a bathroom to my old room for the nanny and some upgrades to make it easier for my dad to get around.

"I thought the nanny would be in Jess' old room?" I questioned.

"The contractor said your room was better suited for a bathroom since it backs up to the other one, all the piping is there, it'll cut down on time." Demetri stated.

"Oh, OK."

"Now, can we focus on us?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. Let's get away before dad comes home and before we move and we can talk about a date."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes." I kissed him soundly.

Our weekend away was just what we needed, Demetri told me he'd always dreamed of a Christmas wedding; I sighed.

"Demetri, that's so cliché." I laughed.

"Do you think I'll do cliché?" he pulled me back towards him.

"No, that was crazy, you're anything but cliché Mr. Petrov."

"Mmmm… Neither are you soon to be Mrs. Petrov." I pushed him away.

"Sorry, but I'm keeping my name this time." I looked at him.

"That's fine. I'm secure enough that I can handle it." He rolled me over and made love to me.

We awoke the next morning and Demetri was all smiles.

"Why do you look as though you've swallowed the Cheshire cat?" I laughed.

"I have my beautiful fiancée, we have a wedding date and a house, now all we need is to keep practicing on a baby." He pinned me to the bed again.

"Sounds like everything is falling into place for you."

"Yes, yes, it is. And now I'm falling in to you."

"Ugh! You're so corny." I laughed as we made loved. It was funny, silly lovemaking. Filled with raspberries, tickles, and lots of kissing.

On the ride home from our weekend, Demetri decided we needed to get our engagement pictures made ASAP, since we had a date and to find and reserve our wedding and reception spots. He informed me that he had the honeymoon taken care of.

"Since when?" I laughed.

"Since you said yes. I've been planning. Now we have a date, so from Christmas to the middle of January, you need a clear schedule."

"Holy fuck! That's a vacation, not a honeymoon!" I scowled.

"Bella, how often do we get away? Really? That it's not business." Demetri asked seriously.

"Ok. I see your point. I won't freak out, I'll plan the best wedding ever and clear my schedule. I'll also get the second-best photographer for us." I smiled.

"We. We will plan the best wedding ever, OK?" he asked to make sure I was listening. "We're planning this wedding together. It's ours." He squeezed my hand.

"I love you D. You're truly one special man."

AN:

Wedding planning, meeting HIS family for the first time.

A check in on James and Charlie.

Thanks to my BETA **jupiter2005!**

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

**Possibilities**

Chapter 12

"I don't know if I can do this." I paced back and forth.

"Bella, stop and breath, you're fine. It's just my family." Demetri laughed.

"Yeah, they're like millionaires D. I'm just me." I sat on the bed. "I'm not feeling well this week of all weeks, I've been stretching myself thin."

"Why didn't you tell me you were ill?" He was kneeling in front of me in a flash.

"You're leaving with your parents for that meeting in Brazil. I didn't want you to worry. It's nothing. It's almost that time and between all the extras going on, it's just cramps." I waved him off.

"Bella, I don't wave your health off." He snapped. "Especially when we're trying to have children. What if something is wrong or right." He smiled and unwrapped my robe, placing his hand on my stomach. "I'm calling the doctor, we're getting you examined today."

"Demetri, we'll never get in today." I laughed at this man, who threw me a look. "Ah yes, the Petrov name, how could I forget."

"It will get you places when needed my dear." He kissed my cheek and then stood to call the doctor.

Three hours later, I was on the table getting an ultrasound after peeing positive and Demetri screaming like a woman "OMG! We're pregnant!" I'm sure the entire building heard him.

"Ok. See these beans. Those are your twins." The doctor smiled.

"Twins?" I questioned. "Don't they usually run in families?"

"Yes. Are either of you a twin?" the doctor asked.

Demetri was stunned, then talked "My dad and great-grandfather are twins. It skips a generation, I guess it's the men who carry the gene, Irina just had one." His smile told it all.

"Well congratulations, but you need to take it easy and gain some weight to carry these two, by the looks of your husband." The doctor prescribed some prenatal vitamins, which Demetri insist I'd already start taking months ago.

"My husband?" I quirked a brow at him as the doctor left.

"So they'd take my insurance, you don't think you're paying for anything do you? Carrying our children." He helped me up.

"Oh. OK. Well only a few weeks until I am anyway."

"So, you've got to cut back on everything, understand? Your dad is fine, the nurses check in on him daily, James and Jayme are doing great there, it's going well. James has caught on at the office and he's a great asset, Jayme is flourishing at daycare. There's no need to be there several times a week." Demetri leveled me with a stare.

"I know. I just worry." I sighed.

"Now, now you have two new worries." He smiled. "And a nursery to get ready. I expect you to call Alice and get her decoration skills." He smiled.

"Of course! She'd skin me alive if I didn't." I smiled.

"We've got to announce this to our families, do we wait until the rehearsal dinner?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, during your 'speech' would be the perfect time."

"We're devious. Can we keep it to ourselves that long?" he sighed. "I want to shout it from the rooftops."

"I know." I placed my hands on my stomach and smiled.

"Let's get home and celebrate before dinner with my family."

We were ten minutes late meeting his parents because he had to take me in the shower, again. The man was insatiable.

"Demetri, your parents are really going to hate me! I've already made a horrible first impression." I was panicking in the car.

"Just sip on your ginger ale and you'll be fine." He caressed my leg.

We pull up to the restaurant and the valet opens my door, helping me out until Demetri gets around and hands him the keys, thanking him.

"You OK?" he asks and I just nod, not trusting myself to speak. "You look gorgeous in that red dress. I can't wait to unwrap you when we get home." He whispered in my ear as we walked in.

I'd picked out a mid-thigh red wrap dress, black Jimmy Choo's, smoky make-up and red lipstick, left my hair down, but pulled it all over one shoulder. Demetri was wearing a black suit with a red tie and red socks. My crazy man.

"Ma." He said as we walked up to a table with these strikingly beautiful people.

"Demetri!" She stood and hugged and kissed him. His mother was my height, but built a little sturdier than me. Demetri's dad was big like him and looked like he could snap you with his bare hands. And of course, Irina was there, this was my first meeting with her as well, she'd been traveling with her son, and some friends.

"Ma, dad, Irina, this is Bella. The woman that stole my heart." He introduced me.

"Hi." I whispered out.

"I hope she's not that meek and quiet all the time Demetri." His father said in his strong Russian accent.  
"No, not in the least father. Bella is smart, funny, crazy talented, and a very strong woman. She's just been under the weather lately. She's got a lot of projects going on and the wedding is looming over us. We're both exhausted." Demetri exclaimed.

"Wait! You're Edward's high school girlfriend?" Irina looked at me.

"Re!" Demetri shouted.

"It's OK Demetri." I put my hand on his. "Yes, and he was a jerk to me too. That's why I broke up with him. He wanted me to be this pretty, pretty princess. To dress like this… (I waved my hand over my body), in high school. Really? I'm so a jeans and sweats girl it isn't funny. Although I have had to make some adjustments to my wardrobe for my professional life, if I'm on down time, you won't catch me in anything presentable, fair warning." I smiled.

"Wow! So everything he said was a lie." She shook her head.

"I can only image Irina. I'm very laid back and easy going. I love your brother and I promise your family, I will never knowingly hurt him." I squeezed Demetri's hand.

"Oh D. I love her already!" his mom said.

"I loved her from first sight too. But man, she was feisty."

And after that, dinner and conversation flowed easily.

I knew that Demetri had his own business dealings and empire here, but he also was involved in his family's business of vodka. Which I'd just learned tonight.

"Bella, now that I'm back I'd like to get to know you better. Some shopping trips maybe?" Irina asked.

"Sounds good. Maybe Demetri will tell you where we're going and you can help me shop." I looked to Demetri.

"Lots of bikini's and nothing." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head and drank my water.

"Oh, are we going to get more grandchildren soon?" his mom looked delighted and I about choked on my water.

"Ma! Please. We're not even married yet."

"Please. I know you two are having sex. You came in here all blissed out, that's why you were late." She waved us off and we both laughed.

We wished them a goodnight and told them we'd see them in a few days at the house for the wedding shower. Demetri wanted a dual shower for both of us. Why, I don't know. But that's what our friends and family were giving us.

Our big day was finally here.

It was Christmas, snowing, beautiful and I had to have Alice let my dress out.

"Bella, what is up with you?" Alice asked.

I was evasive "What are you talking about?"

"Is Demetri's mom feeding you all that rich Russian food, have you stopped working out, are your pregnant, what?" As soon as she said pregnant, my eyes went wide.

It was Angela, Alice and I in the room and they both looked at me with baited breath.

"This is supposed to be a secret. SO be quiet!" I looked at Alice.

"Yes, we're expecting. Twins. I knew you'd figure it out once the dress was on today."

"OMG! Wait until the news gets back to ATL…" Angela smiled and I shot her a look. "Ok, Ok." She backed down.

"Well, it's a good thing that you picked a flowing dress, it will help hide everything." Alice smiled.

"I know. It's not much, but it looks like I've put on the Freshman 15." And we all laughed.

My dad walked in after knocking to make sure it was OK.

"You ready Bells? Demetri said it's time. He's ready to make you his wife." He smiled.

"I am."

Alice and Angela started the wedding and then my dad and I followed suit.

There was nothing innocent about the kiss that Demetri gave me.

We had pictures taken, and almost all of them, he had his hand splayed across my stomach.

It came time for speeches and Demetri made his. "I want to thank everyone for joining us here today to see this beautiful woman say 'yes' to becoming my wife and partner forever. I want to thank my parents and Bella's dad for everything. Without them, there wouldn't be an us. Without us, there wouldn't be a them, (He stood behind me and placed his hands on my stomach and I placed mine over his) we're pregnant with twins. Thanks dad for carrying that crazy gene. This is the best present we could have ever hoped for."

Demetri took me to Antiqua for the first part of our honeymoon, he said this was needed to destress.

Then we were off to Monaco to relax and travel the area.

It was fabulous, my photographer side was in overdrive, I was on a high. Demetri was so attentive, but he made me take it slow when I wanted to keep pushing.

"Demetri, come on. Why can't we go to the bistro tonight?" I begged.

"You've been on your feet all day; do you see them? I need to get you showered, fed and in bed. For sleep. No sex tonight." He kissed my pouty lips.

"I feel fine. Promise. I want to eat at the bistro we saw."

"They serve breakfast, we'll go there." He nodded.

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"No beautiful, you're not." He kissed me softly.

We showered, very PG, and then he sat me in bed and ordered room service, after we ate I stretched and yawned. "See, go to sleep Bella. We'll do more in the morning."

I was sad to see our month come to an end. While my schedule was completely clear for the month, of course Demetri would work long into the night after I passed out, but he was still attentive.

Arriving at the airport James was there to pick us up.

"Jayme and I moved into the condo while you were gone. Surprise! And um, dad and the nanny are seeing each other. Awkward, but they really like each other. And I've met someone. Dinner at the condo tomorrow."

He said as he unloaded the last of the bags and left us both in shock as he pulled away.

"Was he seeing someone before we left?" I asked Demetri.

"No. He was always at your dads. I have no clue. Fucker never told me anything." He chuckled.

"Well, at least he's over Vicky." I sighed.

We called it a day after the long flight, showered, ordered Chinese and snuggled in bed.

AN:

A lot going on…

Dinner with James and his mystery date… :0)

Can't wait to meet her!

Thanks to my BETA **jupiter2005!**

Reviews=Love


	13. Chapter 13

**Possibilities**

Chapter 13

Tonight, was dinner with James and the mystery woman; James said it was casual because he knew I wasn't into dressing up and for that I was thankful.

I wore a pair of black leggings and a cute top with flats, Demetri wore jeans and a polo shirt with sneakers.

"Should we bring wine?" I asked Demetri.

"No. Why would we do that? You can't drink." He scoffed.

"Well, it's a nice gesture in case they want too, it's not like I'm a recovering alcoholic."

"No Bella." He sighed.

"Let's go please." He was stressed for some reason tonight.

I grabbed my small purse and camera.

"Really? Pictures."

"Always D. You know that. They're my life. How bad do you think I'll be once these little ones come?" I rubbed my belly.

He rolled his eyes and backed out, thankfully it was a short drive.

Knocking on the door of the condo James answered and kissed my cheek, shaking Demetri's hand thanking us for letting him move in.

"I'm just glad you're happy and you've found someone." I hugged him again.

"She's really great. We've got a lot in common. Horrible EX's, a child, and loving family. Come on out."

Out walks Irina.

"What the fuck?" Demetri snapped.

"Demetri!" I chastised him.

"Irina, seriously? He can't support you." Demetri started ranting and then went off in Russian.

James is looking at me and I start crying.

"Come, sit down. You don't need this stress." Demetri and his sister were in the bedroom. "Good thing the sitters have the babies." James smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry James. She figured he'd go off. His parents are happy for us. Dad is happy for us. So, it doesn't matter. If he fires me, her father has offered me a job." James shrugged. "I'd have to move and there'd be travel but Jayme loves Irina so that's OK."

"Then that's all that matters. Will you call me an Uber. I'm not waiting for him to finish. I can't be around this. I'm not supposed to be stressed." I sighed.

"Let me drive you. We had this already planned." James shrugged.

Stopping through Taco Bell we got dinner "Sorry for the dinner party. I'll take you and Irina out alone."

"Sounds good." James laughed as we ate tacos at the breakfast bar and drank soda.

"This taste so good. I haven't had junk food in weeks. Granted the fresh Mediterranean food we had was fabulous, but sometimes you need Taco Bell." We both laughed.

James left and kissed my cheek thanking me, I wished him luck.

I went upstairs and undressed, getting into the steam shower, I'd sat all of Demetri's stuff in the hallway with a note saying he was in the guestroom tonight, not to bother me; getting out of the shower I heard banging on the bedroom door.

"Open up Bella."

"No! You're an asshole, and you were mean to my brother, for no fucking reason!"

"Well seriously, he can't support her. Not the way she's used too."

"SO, it is all about the fucking money. Go away Demetri before I divorce you."

"DO NOT FUCKING JOKE ABOUT THAT!" he was now banging on the door violently.

"Go to bed D." I clicked off my light and climbed into bed, crying.

The next thing I know my door is banging open. I jump up.

"What the hell D?"

He sits on the bed and grabs my face "Don't ever joke about divorcing me. I love you and our family." has tears streaming down his face, he was so gentle, I thought he was going to hurt me.

"I'm sorry. You hurt me when you talked about James like that. He's your friend Demetri. He really does love Irina. He may not be able to support her in Petrov fashion, but he can in Swan fashion and that's what counts. We love fiercely." I kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry I was an ass. Irina was hurt so bad. I'm so protective of her."

"Don't forget, I dated that same asshole that hurt her. I understand and I was hurt too and so was James… We've all been hurt. Let them be in love."

After that Demetri took me and made love to me as a peace offering.

Demetri called James and Irina the next morning and apologized, offering to have them and the kids over for brunch to which they agreed.

"Babe we need to go shopping."

"OK. Let me get my shoes on. What are we getting?"

"A trip to Toys R Us. We need kid's stuff. There's nothing for the kids here."

"OK." I shrugged.

Demetri called James an hour into our trip and changed it to an early dinner, told them we were stuck at the store, James just laughed and agreed. I'd already text him and told him Demetri had lost his mind.

Demetri was having stuff delivered and set up TODAY, money talks, that's for sure.

Demetri bought a small indoor playhouse, ball pit, Duplo's, a small picnic table, Hot Wheel's mega garage with a ton of cars, a doll for Jayme, and a ton of miscellaneous super hero figurines.

"Babe, where's this all going?" I asked.

"The sun room. We don't use it a lot anyway. It'll be a perfect playroom, and we can add to it." He smiled.

"OK."

The people from Toys R Us arrived and set everything up, Demetri tipped them well and thanked them.

I told him I was taking a nap before they came over I was tired.

"I'm ordering in this afternoon." He informed me.

"I figured as much." I deadpanned. "Where?" He followed me upstairs rambling off places and getting shot down.

"How about Taco's? You were craving them the other day? But not Taco Bell. Blue Water Taco Grill?" he hedged.

"OK. Now leave me." I shoved him so I could nap.

He kissed me so he could go work and order the food.

I was awoke a little later by tiny hands on my face.

"Hi Ms. Jayme." Tickling her sides and giving her raspberries as I got up and she giggled.

"Hey sis. He apologized again." James laughed.

"Yeah, I was pissed at him."

"He said it was bad. It must be your hormones."

"Hush it." I slapped my brother playfully.

"Have you had Jayme tested yet? She's hasn't really started talking, has she?"

"No, should I?"

"I'd think about it. Maybe at her next appointment."

We walked downstairs and Demetri was playing with Stefan and Hot Wheels. I had to snap a picture.

Dinner was great, Stefan was absolutely adorable and he and Jayme ate and played at the picnic table Demetri bought too.

"See, I told you that would be perfect." He smirked.

"OK. Fine, you win. Uncle of the year."

"You out did yourself Demetri, thank you." James said sincerely.

"Well, I've got to spoil my niece and nephew."

Irina smiled brightly.

After they left, Demetri cleaned up the toys while I wiped up the tables.

"I can't wait until our little ones are running around here." He came behind me and placed his hands on my stomach.

"Me too. To hear their laughter and hear their little feet on the floor." I leaned on his shoulder.

"Are you happy Bella?" he whispered.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"Last night." Is all he said.

"Demetri. I was upset, you'd insulted my brother. I'm hormonal, I was tried and hurt." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'd never make you stay if you didn't want too, you know, that right?"

"Yes. But there's no other place I'd rather be, than in your arms… Well I take that back. I'd rather be in our bed." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He picked me up and carried me to bed…

AN:

So, a lover spat…

It's over… Made Up…

Time Jump…

Thanks to my BETA **jupiter2005!**

Reviews=Love


	14. Chapter 14

**Possibilities**

Chapter 14

 **DPOV**

Bella was currently six months pregnant and on bed rest.

She's been having Braxton-Hicks for the last few weeks and she had terrible morning sickness in the beginning that kept her from gaining the weight she needed to carry our twins safely.

She's been in and out of the hospital, so now she's at home with a nurse that cares for her regularly and all doctor visits are at our house as well, she literally never leaves the house; she's moody, depressed and argues at the drop of a hat, except with Irina.

Irina and Bella have become great friends, so Irina visits often especially since I've had a lot of business trips. Now I love my wife, but the constant crying, not talking to me and the fighting; I just can't handle, so I have been working on a lot of big deals and trying to get them finished before the twins come, I know they could be here at any time and I confess, I do stay in my office at times, just so I don't have to fight.

We don't know if we're having boys, girls or one of each. We haven't discussed names because of her condition, she hasn't even walked outside to take a picture in over a month, that's how depressed she is.

I've arranged for Angela and Alice to come and stay with us and see how she responds to them and help possibly work on the nursey.

"Babe, I've got to go out of town for a week. I've got a big deal to close…"

"Go, just get out." Bella sprung up from the couch so fast she almost fell.

"Bella, you need to stop." I yelled.

"No, you need to stop! You've been absent from most of this fucking pregnancy! You said you wanted us, but you're gone every fucking chance you get, a trip here, a trip there. Working late and 'staying' at the office because it's too late to drive home and you just have to go back in the morning, if you're fucking someone else just tell me! I know I'm fat and disgusting, but I'm carrying your children. Children you said you wanted WITH ME! So, go Demetri, just go! I don't need you! We don't need you."

I was in front of her so fast I had to stop myself from actually shaking her.

"What the fuck did I tell you in the beginning of our marriage? I'm in this marriage. I love you, I love them. I want all of this. But, I have a job to do and you know that, my job does require me to travel. So, stop your pouting and threats. I'm not fucking anyone else, I don't even jack off. I walk around very uncomfortable, because I find this, sexy!" I rubbed her belly and tried to kissed her.

"Don't touch me." She said in a deadly whisper.

"Fine, I'm going. I hope you're in a better mood when I get back. I love you." I squeezed her hand.

Getting in the car I called Alice and asked how soon she would be here.

"It'll be two or three days before I can leave. I had an emergency, I'm so sorry." Alice sighed.

"No, it's not your fault. We just had a huge fight and she's really upset, maybe a quick phone call if you can?" I asked.

"I'll try and call her tonight. I've got to go." Alice hung up.

I sighed and hung up, I didn't dare call Angela. That's who Bella always called when we had a fight and cried too or Irina, so I'd get no sympathy there. She didn't call Alice because she knew how busy Alice was. I did too, but Alice could sympathize with me and my business, so she knew I had to travel at times.

I gave up and hoped for the best.

 **BPOV**

"Irina, can you come over. Now?" I called her as soon as Demetri's car pulled away.

"I'm on my way to a mommy and me class. Do you want me get send James?"

"I'll call him, thank you." Hanging up I sat on the couch taking deep breaths.

Calling James, he answered on the third ring. "Bella What's wrong?"

"James, how far away are you? I need you."

"I'll be right there."

I was sitting on the couch in a puddle by the time James arrived, trying not to freak out.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?" he yelled as he ran in the front door.

"I'm in the library!" I screamed through a contraction.

"Shit! When did this happen?" he raked his hands through his hair.

"A few minutes after I hung up with you."

"I'm calling an ambulance. Hang in there."

I heard him talking to 911 and then calling Demetri. I wanted to argue about that, but deep down I missed my husband, I was scared I was losing him to some beauty queen, his assurances meant nothing.

"The ambulance will be here shortly and Demetri is meeting us at the ER. No arguments. I'll call dad and Irina too."

"Ma'am would you like your husband in the room with you?" the paramedic asked.

"I'm her brother and yes, I'll be here until her husband arrives, he's in route from the airport."

"Very well. She's early, even for a multiple birth. The doctor will be in shortly to look her over."

They hooked me up to the heartbeat monitor and I saw the look on the doctor's face.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to do an ultrasound, is that OK?" he asked.

"Anything."

As he was rolling the ultrasound machine Demetri came running in.

"Isabella, are you okay?" he rushed to my side and kissed me.

"I don't know." I started crying and apologizing.

"We need to keep her calm." The doctor looked at Demetri.

"I'm sorry, I was just about to board a plane and leave the country, my brother in law caught me just in time."

The doctor nodded and started the exam.

"How far along did you say you were?"

"Six months." Demetri was squeezing my hand for dear life.

"Mrs. Swan, we're only picking up one heartbeat, I'm seeing two, but no activity from one of them. When was your last appointment?" he asked.

"About a month ago. I was put on bed rest for my Braxton-Hicks."

"Hmmm. Okay. I think we're going to need to do an emergency C-section. I don't want any stress on the babies and we can go from there. I'll prep surgery. Mr. Petrov, can I speak with you outside."

Demetri followed him outside and James held me while I cried.

I was prepped for my C-section and taken to surgery.

"James and I will be in the booth watching. We'll be in recovery waiting with your dad and Irina and my parents." Demetri kissed me.

"OK."

 **DPOV**

"What did the doctor say to D?" James rounded on me as soon as we were in the viewing booth.

"Only one of the twins has survived somehow." I sat down on the bench and ran my hands through my hair.

"What? How?"

"They don't know."

After an hour the first baby was out.

"A boy!" The doctor held him up and showed him to us.

"You've got a son Demetri!" James clapped me on the back and everyone else in the room cheered.

A nurse walked in and showed us to the nursery window, everyone went except me and James; we wanted to make sure everything we okay with the rest of Bella's surgery.

"Will they be able to tell why the other died?" I asked the nurse.

"Not usually sir, unless an autopsy is done." And she walked out.

I sighed. I don't think I could put Bella through that.

"Mr. Petrov, your wife is in recovery. You can go in, but only one person is allowed in with her." The nurse from before was back.

I sat by Bella's side until she woke up and they rolled in our son.

 **BPOV**

I woke up groggy and saw Demetri asleep and snuggling a little blue bundle, seeing his phone on the table I grabbed it and snapped a picture.

"Hey, you." he smiled at me. "We have a boy, Baby Petrov, since we didn't have a name picked out."

"What about the other?" I winced as I tried to scoot myself up in the bed.

"Babe, don't you remember what the doctor said?" I shook my head no slowly.

"Only one survived, they don't know why."

I broke down in sobs, Demetri laid our baby down in the bassinet and held me.

"It didn't even have a chance." I cried.

"But we have a healthy son, Bella. We need to care for his needs. He came out without needing to any major surgeries and for the time being health issues; he has a small feeding tube but we were lucky and he's breathing well and his heart is healthy, the doctors say he'll likely be on the small side all his life seeing as though he's only 3 pounds, but he's alive Bella and we need a name and I know he'd love to meet his mama." Demetri kissed my forehead.

"I feel like I'm cheating the other one who lost their life." I sniffled.

"This one survived because that happened, the doctor thinks that might have been one of the possibilities because you're so small." He cradled the baby in my arms.

"Demetri he's so precious." I kissed our son's cheek. "do you want a Jr.?" I asked.

Demetri wrinkled his nose at me.

"How about James Charles?" I asked.

"I like it. I think it'll make two other men very happy."

We called everyone in and Demetri and I were on the bed with James Charles, no one knew what had happened, except James and he'd been mum on it.

"Oh Bella, he's so handsome." Demetri's mom was by our side. "Where's the other one?" she looked around and I took a deep breath as Demetri prepared to tell the story.

Everyone was in tears as Demetri told them what happened.

The nurse came in and took JC into the nursery for a feeding and I took a nap while everyone took turns going to get something to eat.

 **DPOV**

Bella is finally sleeping and I can finally take a breath.

I don't know how she's going to be once we get home and everything finally sinks in, I'm not above counseling for both of us, I'm hurting and I don't have the hormones running through me like she does, I'm brought out of my deep thinking by my dad squeezing my shoulder.

"Demetri." He whispered, as to not wake Bella. "You two will get through this. Your love is strong; it isn't an easy thing to get past, losing a child. But, in the end you will get past it." My dad kissed the top of my head as he did when I was a child.

"How do you know dad?" I asked with tears rolling down my face.

"Your mother and I lost several children before we were blessed with you and two more before we were blessed with Irina." He smiled. "So, you see, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

"How do I make Bella see that?"

"Your mom and I are going to stay with you and help out. We know how difficult it can be and we were expecting the twins, so… we might as well just stay."

"You're the best dad." I squeezed his hand.

Bella was released from the hospital and was told to take it easy because of the C-section for the next six to eight weeks and JC would be released when he could eat on his own.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked Bella as I laid her on our bed.

"As good as I'll be." She shrugged.

She still hadn't held JC and she barely looked at him in the NICU before we left.

"Bella, my mom and dad will be with us, if you need to talk my mom is here, she's had several miscarriages; she knows what you're going through."

"Really? Does she? Did she carry her child for six months for it to die of unknown causes and then have her husband not do anything about it?" she spat.

"Seriously? You'd want to have out child cut open and be a guinea pig for science?"

"Not for science, for us! To find out what caused it to happen so we can prevent it next time."

"Bella, we can't beat ourselves up over this. The doctor said it could have been a number of things and an autopsy wouldn't have necessarily told us why." I tried to reason with her.

"Whatever, please just go. I want to rest and not fight. I know I'll say things I don't mean to say. I always do." She shook her head.

"We're going to the hospital tomorrow; my mother will help you shower in the morning if you'd like."

"No, I would not like! If I want a shower, I'd like my husband to help me." She whisper-yelled through gritted teeth. "Are your parents here now?"

"Yes. They're staying with us for as long as needed. To help out."

"So glad I had another say so." Bella rolled over on her side and dismissed me.

I sighed and walked out of the room, there wasn't much I could do now except to make sure she kept her strength up and JC was okay. I'd have my mom deal with her for the time being, I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

I loved my wife, but she was hurting and I wasn't going to hurt her any more than I already had.

AN:

So tough times ahead for these two…

JC comes home…

Thanks to my BETA **jupiter2005!**

Hope everyone affected by Irma is getting back to normal, I live on the Space Coast of Florida and we took a pretty hard hit with several tornadoes touching down and 2 of my friends losing their houses completely, plus a lot of people without power…

REVIEWS=LOVE


	15. Chapter 15

**Possibilities**

Chapter 15

CJ is finally coming home.

Bella is a little better thanks to the therapy she goes to twice a week, alone; she refuses to go to couple's therapy with me though.

My parents are living in one of the empty apartments in my buildings, they can't handle our constant arguing. My mom has tried to talk to Bella, but she doesn't want to hear it. It's putting a big riff in our family. I'm hoping with JC home Bella will recuperate faster, that's what my therapist is saying at least. She said that Bella could still be detached because she's not able to bond with our child due to the fact he's still in the hospital, thinking there's a chance she'll lose him still.

"Bella, are you ready to go get JC?" I approached her room quietly, like always. And I say, 'her room' because she's taken to the guest bedroom downstairs, as far from me and the nursery as possible, which I had redone at her request since it was for twins, she insisted we do it in a boy theme after JC was born.

"Yes." Was her only reply. She came out of the room looking stunning. She had on ripped skinny jeans, an off the shoulder grey top and matching heels with smoky make-up and a grey handbag. She looked stunning, and seeing as though when she wasn't sulking she was working out, I'm guessing to take her aggression she felt for me out on the punching bag.

"Wow! You look stunning." I reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Thanks." She said flatly.

"Bella, come on. We can't keep doing this. JC is coming home we need to get back to normal."

"Normal? Is that where you go back to work and travel all the time. If that's normal than I'll stay in this alternative universe. JC and I will be fine."

"STOP!" I yelled and pulled the car over. "You know I have to work, you know I can't be home 24/7! This needs to end and end now. I don't know how much longer I can keep telling you and assuring you that I LOVE YOU! I don't want anyone else, I only want you!"

"I love you too! But I don't know how to stop. I'm still grieving for our lost child. I'm grieving for our marriage that's crumbling, I'm grieving for JC because I feel like I'm going to fail him too." Bella broke down.

I pulled her to me and held her.

"Babe, we've got this. OK? We can make it through this. Let people help you." I kissed her softly.

Bella nodded through her tears.

After she stopped crying, I handed her tissues, so she could wipe her face.

"Are we good?"

"Yeah, let's get our son."

James Charles has been home for three months and he's doing remarkable, as is Bella.

My parents are gone, but relationships mended. Bella and my mom bonded again, and with JC in the mix they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Bella, are you all set to for our trip?" I yelled upstairs, thankfully she was back in our room and our entire relationship was back to how it should be, including our wonderful sex life.

"Almost. Putting some last-minute things in the bag."

"I've got JC." I yelled again.

Bella came downstairs in black yoga pants, and a baggie t-shirt and sneakers; hair pulled up in a bun and no make-up, she looked beautiful.

"I thought you'd have more bags." I laughed at her 1 suitcase and suit-bag.

"Well, I've got three different dresses in here, she lifted up the suit-bag and jeans and t-shirts in here."

"Aren't you going to be shunned for wearing that?" I chuckled.

"Fuck them." She laughed, and it was such a beautiful laugh.

"Bella, not in front of JC." I laughed, this poor kid, his first word was going to be cuss words. We both tried, but it was something we had a hard time kicking.

We were flying to South Carolina for Angela's baby shower. Bella was very excited to see Angela, it'd been too long.

 **BPOV**

I can't believe I'm going back to South Carolina, somewhere I never wanted to be again. I know we'll see Tyler today, Ben and Angela wanted to do a couple's baby shower.

"Earth to Bella." Demetri shook me while on our jet.

"Sorry, just thinking about what I'm going to wear to dinner." I shrugged.

"Babe, you can wear what you have on now." I chuckled and pulled her over to me.

"You know I can't! I'm her photographer and Godmother to their baby girl."

"I know, I'm just telling you that you look gorgeous, no matter what you wear."

We landed and headed for our hotel, JC was hungry as was I, so a quick snack and shower before dinner was in order.

Demetri put JC down after his lunch and I showered, Demetri joining me, and we made love in the shower before going.

"Do you know how happy I am right now?" I asked Demetri.

"I have a feeling, because I've never been happier."

We got dressed and as I was putting on my red wrap dress he surprised me with a ruby heart necklace with a diamond on top.

"Dee, it's beautiful!" I turned around after he clasped it and kissed him.

"No, you're beautiful, this is a necklace." He smirked.

We finished getting ready and got JC ready too.

Taking a private car Demetri had rented, we arrive at the restaurant about 10 minutes early.

Demetri told the driver he'd call back when we were ready.

Walking in I was immediately assaulted by a few old friends.

"Bella! You look fantastic, who's this handsome fella?"

"This is Demetri and our son JC." I smiled politely.

"Oh, my goodness! He's the most handsome baby I've ever seen." Violet, one of the many ladies I photographed for and were Angela's friends still.

"Thanks so much. He's our pride and joy."

"Come join us for a drink while we wait on the guest of honor." Sal, her husband gestured towards the bar.

"We'll just order at the table. We're not taking our child up to the bar." Demetri smiled tightly.

"OK, we'll join you." Sal slapped Demetri on the back.

Walking to the table Demetri tugged on my hand "Are they all this annoying?" He asked.

"This is mild." I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes.

We ordered drinks and talked, they asked about my photography and if I still did it, I told them I did, but on a bigger scale and Demetri talked to them about his business, until Angela and Ben showed up, with Tyler and Lauren. The look on Angela's face said it all, she was pissed at Ben.

"Bella!" Angela waddled to me and squeezed me tight, whispering in my ear "I'm so sorry, this was all Ben's idea."

"No worries, it's all about you." I assured her with a squeeze of my own.

"Demetri!" Angela hugged him too.

"Who is everyone?" Demetri asked with fake innocence.

"Demetri, this is Ben; Angela's husband. He couldn't make it to the wedding." I rolled my eyes.

"This is Tyler and his..." I trialed off.

"Oh, Bella! I'm Tyler's fiancé, didn't Angela tell you?" Lauren smiled.

"No. We don't tend to talk about my EX-Husband. Lauren." I spat her name.

"Oh, well I thought Angela might have said something, I asked for your number, so you could photograph it." She giggled.

"Yeah, I'll pass. Thanks."

I walked over and took a seat at the end of the table, so she would get the hint.

While we ate dinner, Demetri kept his hand on my thigh because Tyler kept staring at me.

I had JC between Angela and me, he really took to her and Lauren kept trying to make conversation with me, I just wanted to stab her in the eye.

The ordeal or dinner finally ended, and I hugged Angela good-bye, telling her I'd see her tomorrow.

I told Demetri I needed to use the restroom, so he took JC and I headed in, on the way-out Tyler grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"What the fuck?"

"Sorry, you look so beautiful. Lauren is such a troll and money hungry bitch; I'm about ready to tear my hair out."

"That's your problem! You fucked her and knocked her up!" I spat.

"One mistake!" He laughed.

"One? Seriously? You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe Bella, I really love you!"

"Well, I don't love you! I love Demetri and JC, they're my life now. You were just the horrible past!" I shoved him away to walk out.

"Don't think that I don't know we had some good times and you once loved me!" He grabbed my arm again.

"Yes, ONCE! You fucked it up Tyler. Leave me alone. GO home to your fiancé and child!"

"We didn't have the baby." He sighed.

"What?" I turned around and looked at him.

"After you left, I went to tell her that we could finally be together, and she was so happy! We were blissed out for two weeks, but she started getting sick and went to stay with her mom, because I had to travel. The next thing I know I get a call she's fell down the stairs and lost the baby. I show up at the hospital and she's laughing and giggling. She told me she was happy she lost the baby! She wanted it to be just us, a baby got in the way unfortunately." He sighed.

"Bella!" I heard Demetri yell and I walked past Tyler, trying to hold my tears in. Someone who was happy they lost a baby was scum.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I need to get out of here before I hurt someone, where's JC?"

"Angela wanted to hold him while I looked for you. I was worried because I didn't see Tyler and thought he was bothering you."

"He was, but I need to go. I'll fill you in later."

Waking towards the car, Lauren walks up to me to say something and I punched her, dead in the jaw.

"You're on sick fucking human being!"

She was looking at me confused, as was everyone.

"Angela thank you for keeping an eye on JC while we were indisposed. I'll see you at the shower."

"We're going to talk about that!" She pointed to Lauren.

I nodded but continued on with my family.

Spilling my guts to Demetri after we put JC to bed, he held me while I cried. He knew why I did what I did and how much restraint it took NOT to be the shit out of Lauren.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If I could take this oain for you I would." Demetri held me tight. "You are. Just by being here. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

AN:

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...

I'm bypassing my wonderful BETA, because I've delayed this chapter and it's the holidays.

We're all so busy!

Reviews=Love


	16. Chapter 16

**Possibilities**

Chapter 16

I was glad that Angela's shower went off without a hitch.

Noticeably absent were Tyler and Lauren, and Ben sending me death glares.

Demetri pulled him outside as Angela began to open presents to talk with him about what Tyler and Lauren had did to me at dinner and to fill him in on what we'd been through.

"Do you think Demetri is going to punch him?" Angela leaned over and asked me.

"Not unless Ben provokes him. Demetri is a pussy cat." I smiled.

The rest of the shower went along fine, Angela's mom was head over heels she was going to be a grandmother and fussed over CJ all day.

"Bella I'm so glad you brought him." Mrs. Webber said as she rocked a sleeping CJ.

"I can't stand to be away from him. After our rough beginning, I can't get enough of him." I told her truthfully.

"I'm sorry for what you've had to go through, but it will make you stronger in the end and you're going to be fantastic parents." Mrs. Webber smiled.

"Demetri's mom said the same thing."

I continued to help Angela put away her spoils as the men continued to bond.

"We'll do lunch before you leave." Mrs. Webber hugged me tight before we left.

"Yes, we leave in two days. We're going shopping tomorrow. Demetri wants to take in a Southern mall." I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed.

"You think there's a difference?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, I just like to shop." Demetri laughed.

We were finally landing in Seattle and we'd be home within the hour. I was exhausted and CJ was cranky from his schedule being messed up.

"Here, let me get him ready for bed, you go shower and get our room ready." Demetri wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sounds good." I kissed CJ goodnight and went to light some candles and shower; a few minutes later Demetri me wrapped around him in the shower screaming his name.

"I love when you scream my name." Demetri whispered in my ear as I came undone.

Carrying me to the bed, he made love to me before we fell asleep with smiles on our faces and so much love in our hearts.

Demetri was leaving for the third time in three weeks, things had gone back to normal and I spent a lot of time with Irina and James who were planning their wedding.

"Now that you have a date, make sure to tell your brother or he'll miss it."

"Bella give Demetri a break. This is the same thing you two argue about all the time." James shook his head.

"Well, I'd like to go back to work too; but I can't and with Demetri being gone all the time."

"My mom was miserable until we started school. My dad finally gave in and gave her a position at the company and they've been happy ever since." Irina hugged me.

"I don't want to work with or for Demetri though. I want to go back to taking pictures. I want to open my own studio, something I didn't think I'd want to do, but taking pictures of CJ… I want to make those memories for other families too. I'm tired of fashion and houses." I threw my hands in the air.

"Then do it! D has plenty of property you could use for your studio."

"I'll ask him when he gets back."

That night at home I drew up a business plan and searched his properties for just the right studio.

I approached Demetri about my idea and after a small argument, he finally agreed.

"If I think you're overworking yourself, I'm pulling the plug." Demetri thought he'd have the last word.

"Demetri. I'm only going to work by appointment only and they'll be able to choose how long they want the session to be. If it's a baby, it'll be about an hour, I'll encourage them to come at nap time. Toddlers, after nap time and so on. I won't overwork myself, promise."

We got the new studio set up and advertising done, offering extremely competitive rates and I was booked for a month solid within three days.

"Angela has booked a session for Ben Jr.'s first birthday." I laughed as Demetri came home.

"She's flying here?"

"Yeah. She can't have his pictures taken by anyone else."

"But that's like six months away." Demetri shook his head.

"She didn't want me booked up." I laughed. "Like I would deny her time."

"Are you shooting Irina's wedding?"

"No. She wants me as her matron of honor and CJ is going to be ring bearer, I got in touch with Alice, finally and she's making her dress."

"Alice has been busy. She shot me an e-mail last week saying she hopes to make Irina's wedding."

"Irina is flying to her for her fittings." I shook my head. "Alice's line has skyrocketed."

"As long as you're not jet setting, I'll be happy."

"Why? You jet set all the time."

"Because then I wouldn't have you to come home too." Demetri picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs.

AN:

Short filler chapter…

Time jump…

Reviews=Love


	17. Chapter 17

**Possibilities**

 ****Short chapter****

Chapter 17

Today is CJ's 2nd birthday. I can't believe how fast time has flown.

Demetri still travels a lot, but he makes time for family now, he's realized that CJ is growing too fast and that life is too short.

My business is going quite well, now that we have a nanny and CJ is in preschool, I can schedule a few more appointments throughout the week and do family shoots on the weekends.

Alice was in town, I've only seen her a handful of times in the past couple of years.

"Bella, you look fantastic, mom and marriage work for you." She hugged me.

"What about you? Any plans on settling down?"

"I've been seeing someone." She shrugged.

"And?" I hedged.

"We'll see. He's super sweet, attentive, an entrepreneur in Italy and good looking if I must say so myself. He has a super big family who all live in the area and are just as successful as him."

"Wow! You go." We both laughed together.

Getting CJ's party together wore me out.

"Alice, do you mind watching CJ for a bit? I'm exhausted."

"Sure. I'll wake you when Demetri gets here."

"Thanks, CJ should sleep for another half hour or so."

I climbed in bed and passed out, only to be woke up by Demetri's kisses.

"Hey." I stretched and Demetri climbed on top of me.

"Hey. You Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was exhausted, so I came to take a nap before the party."

"Well, James and Irina came early. So, they're talking with Alice while the kids play. We've got a few minutes alone." He kissed me softly, it turned into a hot and heavy make-out session until there was a knock at the door. "Times up." He groaned.

Straitening ourselves, we walked downstairs and greeted everyone.

"Were you two trying to give CJ a sibling?" Alice teased.

"NO!" we said in unison and everyone laughed.

"One is enough, he keeps us on our toes."

CJ, Jayme and Stefan were all running around outside and playing while we sat on the porch watching.

Demetri called and ordered pizza, surprising CJ. Then we opened presents, the kids played with the toys CJ got before we all had cake.

"Bella this was perfect." Irina gushed.

"Thanks. I didn't want to do anything too big. He's only 2!"

"I still think Bella should have let me invite some of my employees." Demetri grumped.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"To mingle. It's always good for business." Demetri stated.

"I agree with Demetri, clients too." Mike spoke up and they started talking about pleasing clients in today's world.

"Jess, why didn't you bring your kids today?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh, Mike's mom wanted them at the last minute, so we broke down and let her take them."

"But it's their cousin's birthday. That's so wrong, they don't see each other enough as it is."

"CJ is only 2. Besides it gives me and Mike some alone time." Jess shrugged.

"That's completely selfish." I rolled my eyes and started talking to Irina.

After everyone left, I cleaned up while Demetri got a very sleepy CJ ready for bed.

Alice and I went shopping with Irina, while the guys kept the kids that weekend, before Alice flew back to Italy.

"It's so hard to buy clothes here." Alice sighed.

"I imagine that's what a Kardashian says too." I laughed at Alice.

"I know what you're talking about, after you've lived abroad and shopped in the most exclusive places, shopping in Macy's is like shopping at Wal-Mart." They both agreed with one another.

"I'm so glad I don't have that knowledge. I hate shopping as it is."

As much as I despised shopping, I enjoyed spending the day with two of my favorite girls.

"Alice I'm going to miss you!" I hugged her as she packed her bags.

"I'll be back soon and maybe I can convince my mystery man to come along too."

"I'd like that."

Driving Alice to the airport that night, against her protests we talked about my plans and when Demetri travels to Italy, we'll come with him and visit.

"I'll miss you." I hugged Alice tight.

"I'll miss you too, and I'll call soon." With one more hug she was off.

Driving home I called Demetri with the in-car phone system and I was letting him know I was on my way home, when suddenly, a hear a loud POP! The next thing I know, my car is being slammed into by a semi and my car is rolling. The last thing I remember is hearing Demetri scream my name.

AN:

Sorry for the short chapter…

Reviews=Love


	18. Chapter 18

**Possibilities**

Chapter 18

I could hear sounds around me, feel someone holding my hand, but I couldn't open my eyes, it hurt, and my head was pounding.

"Bella, Bella." Followed by soft touches to by hands and face.

Willing my eyes to open I tried taking a deep breath to swallow and ended up choking and pulling at my throat.

"Calm down love. Calm down." I heard over and over, slowly I stopped panicking and heard hushed voices.

"We've got to put her under to do this. We don't want her waking up." I heard a strange voice.

"It should be her choice."

"There is no choice."

If only I could open my eyes.

Waking again, no lights, nothing was shining on my face. No one was holding my hand. I felt like a Mac truck had hit me. I tried again to open my eyes, successfully this time. Staring straight ahead to get my baring's, I finally looked slowly to my left and then my right. Trying to speak, I realized I was on a ventilator. What the hell had happened to me?

Waking to voices and light, this time my eyes opened a little easier.

"Bella! Thank God you're awake." Demetri rushed to my side.

"Bella. Please be calm, we're going to take out the ventilator, I'll need you to swallow when I tell you too." I nodded slowly.

After ten minutes of couching and vomiting, I was able to have some ice chips.

"I don't want you trying to talk a lot, your throat is raw and will be for a few days. You'll be on a broth and Jell-O diet." The strange voice I'd heard before was the doctor; he left, and Demetri was kissing my hands and face.

"Bella, I'm so happy you're back. I'd thought we'd lost you." Demetri was crying.

"What happened?" I strangled out.

"You were hit by a semi. They found you in a ditch, barely alive. You've been in a coma for two months." I felt my eyes go wide.

"Don't try and talk, just rest. JC and I need you."

"Why do I hurt so bad?"

"Well, like I said; you were hit by a Semi, you had a broken leg, wrist, they took your spleen and you had broken ribs. You haven't used your limbs in a while, the doctor said you'll need physical therapy." Demetri finished.

"Why does my stomach hurt so bad then?"

"They had to perform a complete hysterectomy. You started to hemorrhage about three weeks ago, you had an abscess of the ovary that ruptured. I'm sorry, but it was the only way to save you."

"So, no more babies?"

"We can adopt. There's plenty of babies who need homes." Demetri reassured me.

"We do have JC, he's healthy." I smiled through my tears.

"Yes, we do. He's healthy and misses you like crazy. We're bringing you home with a 24/7 nurse and PT will be at the house, for now. I will not spare any costs. As soon as you can move, you're coming home."

"I'd like that."

Three weeks later and I was going home. Demetri really didn't spare any expense. He'd had a hospital bed set up in a guest room with a twin bed beside it for him to sleep on, he'd brought in extra equipment for my physical therapy and set the nurses in the guest house.

Physical therapy was hard, and painful and somedays I was so sore after, that I'd snap at everyone; those days Demetri was a little more patient with me and sent JC to visit his cousins.

"I'm sorry." I whispered one night while in bed.

"There's no reason to be sorry. This wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I can't just buy this pain off." He let out a strangled laugh.

"Demetri, money doesn't buy everything." I huffed.

"I know babe, I know. It was worth a try though."

"I heard you arguing in Russian, were you talking to your parents?" I sighed. Ever since my breakdown after JC's birth our relationship has been rocky.

"Yes. They want me to fly to Russia, they've got some new ideas and dad isn't supposed to be flying."

"Then go. James and Irina will help with JC."

"I can't. I'm not leaving you."

"D, you can't help me out, I've got to do this on my own."

"Can we talk about this later? It wouldn't be for a couple of weeks anyway."

"Yes. I'm exhausted." I laughed.

Demetri walked over to my bed and kissed me softly "I can't wait until I can hold you again."

"Same here. I'm tired of sleeping alone and being in pain."

Demetri was leaving for Russia, he'd finally given in and would be gone two to three weeks, his father had gotten worse and Irina was going to join him, James would stay here with the kids and help.

"Okay, you've got this Bella." James was my personal cheerleader and we were currently doing my daily exercise.

"Fuck you James. This is a little more than my daily exercise." I growled out.

"Hey, do you want to surprise D and be walking when he returns?"

"I'll still have a cane, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes.

"It's better than not walking at all." He spat back.

"Fine, fine."

We finished up and the nurse helped me into the shower. I was able to finally shower by myself with the shower chair, and I'd never been more grateful in my life.

"Come on, we're going out tonight." James insisted.

We had a wonderful dinner and it felt great to be out of the house, even if I was in a wheelchair.

Taking the kids to the zoo, park and movies were just a few of the things we did while Demetri and Irina were away.

I'd been practicing on walking with my cane, which I could do, but slowly.

"Demetri is going to be so surprised!" James cheered.

"I'm just glad I'm making progress. I finally feel like I'll be normal again."

"Well, normal is debatable." James teased. I threw popcorn at his head.

Irina called and said they'd be home in three days. Their father had passed away while they were there, and Demetri was helping their mother get affairs in order and trying to talk her to coming back to the states.

"Thanks Irina. We'll all go out when you two get back. Let me know if your mom is coming. I'll have a room made up." I'd told Irina.

Demetri called the day they were leaving and informed me that he would be flying back in a month to help his mom get ready to move to the states.

"That's fine D, I'll work on getting her room ready until she figures out what to do."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"That's what a wife is supposed to be."

"As is a husband." He agreed.

James told me Demetri and Irina had arrived. I got up and walked slowly to the door with my cane and waited for them to walk in.

"Bella?" Demetri dropped his bags and swung me around. "When?"

"About a week. James has been helping me and man is he pushy." I looked at my brother.

"Just be glad you missed all her meanness during the past few weeks." He laughed.

"Hey now."

"Is the nurse still here?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to give that up right away. I still need help doing things."

"Your wish is my command."

We ordered pizza and let the kids play out back, while we talked about bringing their mom back.

I'm just hoping I can mend my relationship with her for the sake of everyone.

AN:

Had free time to write this weekend.

3 stories updated… WOOT!

Reviews=Love

**I also realized I put CJ in the last couple chapters… I'll be fixing that in the near future. FYI**


End file.
